Until the Waves Stop Crashing
by LivForever
Summary: After a case turns more complicated than intended, Olivia grows closer to David. Does Olivia finally get a happily ever after or does she remain a damsel in distress?
1. Chapter 1 A Smile

"I know this is hard for you," David said to Olivia about a case, "But you can open up to me. You can talk about things with me."

Olivia nodded as she lay her head back against the couch,"I know. I know."

David leaned over and looked Olivia in the eyes. He could tell that she needed some serious cheering up. He leaned in closer and gently planted his lips on hers. She proceeded to smile and kiss him back.

"I love you," he said.

It took Olivia a moment before answering as she was thinking about the words. She had loved Elliot but he ran out. She didn't know if she could ever love anyone again. David was amazing though and there was no doubt she was falling for him.

"I love you too."

Early the next morning Liv's cell phone started ringing.

"It's yours," David mumbled.

Olivia groaned because she didn't want to leave the warmth of David's arms. She got up anyways and answered the phone. She saw on the caller I.D that it was her Captain.

"Hey Cap'n," Olivia said.

"Hey Olivia I'm sorry to call so early but we have a possible lead on the missing eight year old."

Olivia sighed as she messed with her hair, "I'll be right in."

She hung up the phone and turned to David, "Possible lead."

"I guess I better get going then," he said as he reached to put his shirt back on.

"I'll call you later."

David smiled as he walked close to Olivia and gave her another kiss, "I'll answer."

At the precinct, Fin and Rollins were answering calls about the whereabouts of missing eight year old Hailey MacDonald. Munch and Amaro were at their desks finishing their paperwork from a previous case. Olivia walked in and sat her things down at her desk.

"Benson, Amaro," Cragen announced as he walked out of his office, "We had two possible witnesses who says they saw Hailey on 23rd street with a man wearing a blue hat. We have the police out there on the look out and we have a license plate number on his van. I need you two to go to 23rd street and find this girl."

Benson and Amaro nodded their heads and headed out the precinct. In the car, Amaro noticed that Olivia had a slight glow about her that he had never seen.

"So, uh, Liv," he said, "You seem awfully happy."

Olivia looked over at him as she pulled her sunglasses down over her eyes, "I am."

"I don't think I've ever seen this side of you."

"Once we get back to the reality of this case you won't," she said with a frown.

Amaro nodded and went back to concentrating on looking for a car with the license plate number 675HAN.

Olivia looked out the passenger's side window and saw a white van that was rusted parked in an alley.

"There's our car," she said as the slowly drove by.

Amaro did a U-turn and turned into the alley where the van was. They got out of the car and pulled out their guns. They weren't sure if anybody was in the car so they had to take precaution.

"Step out of the vehicle!" Amaro yelled as he pointed his gun.

Both Amaro and Benson slowly crept up on the white van and noticed that it was vacated. They looked at each other, puzzled, and wondered where Hailey was.

"Let's check all the houses close by and finish searching the alley," Benson stated.

They walked closer to the other side of the alley when a sudden faint cry came out.

"Somebody help me!"

Nick and Olivia turned around from where they were searching to where the cry came form. It sounded like it was coming from behind a dumpster on the other end. They quickly rushed down there.

They saw the little girl Hailey lying there on top of trash bags with cuts on her face and her panties torn.

"Hailey," Olivia said, "I'm Detective Benson and this is my partner Detective Amaro. We are here to take you back to your Mommy and Daddy."

"My head hurts," Hailey complained as her tears made streaks down her face.

"I know sweetie," Olivia said as she picked her up and sat her in the car.

They waited until the ambulance arrived and when the paramedics loaded Hailey up Benson rode with her and Amaro went to contact her family.

"Hailey can you tell me what happened when that man took you?" Olivia questioned once Hailey was at the hospital.

"He told me that if I didn't go with him that he would hurt Mommy." Hailey was crying while the nurses were cleaning the few cuts on her head.

"It's okay sweetie, he's not going to hurt you or your mom. You're safe now and my partner Detective Amaro went to go get your mother for you." Olivia was holding Hailey's hand to make sure that she felt safe. She knew that the little girl had endured a lot in the past few hours.

When Amaro arrived at the hospital with Hailey's parents she cried out in joy, "Mommy!"

Detective Benson excused herself from the room and Amaro followed. "Hailey's mom says that she knows who took her."

Olivia was shocked, "Who?"

"Her father, James Hayden."

Olivia's heart started beating faster, "Is she positive?"

Amaro nodded, "She's positive and we have it on video. We got the security tapes from Waldo's across the street."

"Damn." Olivia was upset to hear that her wonderful boyfriend had a brother who was a kidnapper and possible rapist.

"We aren't sure where to look for James and we think that David Hayden might know where he's at."

Olivia got the clue that Detective Amaro had been ordered by Captain Cragen to bring David into the precinct for questioning. She couldn't believe she would be watching them interrogate the first decent guy she had dated in years.


	2. Chapter 2 Things Get Complicated

"I want to help you guys as much as possible," David said, "I honestly don't know where he is but, I can call him."

Detective Amaro looked through the two way mirror and in walked Captain Cragen, "Not yet. He won't come if you tell him the cops are looking for him he will run. We need to get him to a place where we won't endanger other people."

"We can meet at my house. It's in the woods so there aren't any houses close by. I'll tell him that I need him to help me fix my new TV. He's good at electronic stuff."

Cragen nodded and Amaro let David make the call. Olivia came in to sit next to him because she wanted to make sure they weren't getting played. She knew that David was a good guy but it was her job to treat him like she would anyone else that was a suspect.

"Hey, James," David said once James answered.

"Hey bro." James' words were slurred and he sounded like he had just woken up.

"Are you drunk?" David asked.

James laughed. His deep voice penetrated everyone's ears through the speaker of the cell phone, "Only a little."

David looked up at Captain Cragen to make sure he could go ahead and ask. Cragen gave him the go ahead.

"I, uh, I have a problem with this new TV I ordered and I need some help fixing it. You up to the challenge?"

"Of course," James slurred some more, "I'll come over tomorrow."

Detective Amaro shook his head and mouthed the word 'today'.

"How about tonight? I wanna watch the big game."

"Fine. I'll be over around 8." All of a sudden there was a thud on the other side of the phone and David could hear heavy breathing.

"I think he passed out," David stated.

"We need to get set up at your house," Cragen ordered.

David nodded and then when everybody left the room he turned to Olivia.

"Liv," he said as he brushed a piece of hair out of her face, "You know that I care about this just as much as you do." David felt like he had to say this because he didn't want Olivia thinking he was a bad man for what his brother did.

"I know. I know," she sighed not wanting for this whole ordeal to be happening.

It was ten till eight and the police were in position at David's house. They had the backdoor covered and Fin and Munch were at the precinct watching the security tapes. They didn't want this guy to run. Olivia was sitting with David on the couch because James didn't know she was a cop. He only knew her as David's girlfriend.

Cragen was standing by across the street with his walkie talkie.

"Liv, can you hear me?"

"I can hear you," she answered.

"James is about to knock on the door," Cragen said into the walkie talkie.

Then there was a knock on the door. David got up from the couch and proceeded opening the door.

"Hey bro," he said reaching his hand out to high five James.

"You lied to me," James said as he stumbled into the house. "You're a liar."

Fear immediately came across Olivia but she did her best to hide it. She didn't want this guy finding out that she was a cop.

"What are you talking about?" David asked gesturing for James to come in. He slammed the door shut behind him.

"You didn't buy a TV. You just wanted me to come here. You tricked me. I'm not as stupid as you think." James walked into the house a little farther and stood by Olivia.

"Your girlfriend here is really pretty, do you know she's a cop?"

Olivia felt her heart stop. She couldn't blow her cover yet because there was no way James was going to go to jail without a fight.

"What are you talking about?" Olivia asked hiding the fear in her voice. By this time David had sat back down next to her on the couch.

"You work at the Special Victims Unit," he answered rubbing her cheek. Olivia cringed at the feel of his cold dirty hands.

"I'm not a cop," she protested looking toward David.

Suddenly James wasn't having it anymore. He reached his hand back and with all the strength in his arm he hit Olivia across the face. She jolted grabbing her cheek with her hand. She stood up kicking into cop mode, "Hey James, you're under arrest for assaulting a cop."

Now they had a reason to take him to the precinct and get him to talk about kidnapping Hailey. Olivia struggled as she cuffed the muscular man but she did it and carried him outside to Cragen. They shoved him in a cop car and sent him to the precinct.

"You alright Liv?" David asked once James was gone.

"I'm fine."

"Olivia I'm really sorry I didn't know this was going to happen.

"Stop," she said putting her hand to him, "Just stop."

She walked away and got back in her car to head back to work. She loved David and today, today proved it. She saw the look in his eyes when James had smacked her and she saw how scared David was that James had hurt the little girl. When they kissed before James got there, she could feel the passion in his lips. She could feel that this relationship needed to work for her because she didn't want to be alone any longer. She turned out of the driveway and gave a weak smile to David as she drove on.


	3. Chapter 3  A Little Love

"So how did ya find out I was a cop?" Olivia questioned in her strong voice as she James sat cuffed to the table.

"I do my research," James scoffed.

"If you didn't do anything wrong then why did you have to do your research?" Olivia asked offering a sneaky grin.

"I took a kid."

"You kidnapped a kid!" Olivia yelled, "You kidnapped her and you raped her!"

"I didn't rape no kid!" James yelled trying to stand up and forgetting he was cuffed.

Olivia chuckled at how stupid this guy was, "You didn't deny kidnapping her. That's five years."

"I did kidnapped her," James said, "She's my daughter."

Olivia was stunned. She didn't know if she could believe what the man was saying so she stepped out of the room and had Fin find out who Hailey's parents were. Olivia called Hailey's mom, Isabelle, and got her to come to the precinct for questioning as well.

It was already 10 o'clock at night and Olivia was exhausted but she wasn't going to give up until they found out why James took Hailey and why he raped her.

"Mrs. MacDonald," Olivia started the questioning, "Who is Hailey's father?"

Isabelle looked down at the table trying to avoid Detective Benson and Detective Amaro's faces.

"Mrs. MacDonald," Nick chimed in, "The man that you claimed that kidnapped your daughter is saying that he is her father."

"He's a liar!" Isabelle shouted, "He's lying! Hailey doesn't have a father!"

Olivia and Nick turned to look at each other. They were appalled at how this case was developing.

"It isn't possible to have a child without them having a father," Olivia said, "We can have a simple DNA test done to prove that he is or isn't the father. Why not just make it simple by telling us the truth?"

"I am telling you the truth! She doesn't have a father."

Olivia sighed and wiped the tiredness out of her eyes.

"I guess she wants to do it the hard way then," Nick said, "Let's go."

Olivia followed Nick out of the room and went back to the interrogation room that James was waiting so impatiently in. They had to get him to take a DNA test so they could prove if he was telling the truth. Obviously they weren't buying Isabelle's story so at the moment they had no choice but to believe he was telling the truth.

Before Nick opened the door to the room he turned to look at Olivia, "Amanda and I can finish this case up Liv if you want to catch some sleep."

"I'm fine Nick," Olivia assured him, "I really am."

"Why don't you just take the rest of the night off and you can come back tomorrow morning. I promise I'll fill you in on everything."

Olivia was really exhausted. The whole fact that she was dealing a case with her boyfriend's brother was angering her. She didn't understand why this always happened to her. All the guys she ended up dating were rapists or up to know good.

"Alright," Olivia said not seeing the harm in going home, "I want every detail when I come back though."

"Deal." Nick smiled. He hadn't been working at the 1-6 too long but since he had he had grown to understand Olivia's ways. She was a tough cop that was completely devoted to the job and sometimes needed someone else to tell her when to take a break. Nick liked this about her. He told himself he would always make sure she was okay but she had been so nice to him.

When Olivia had left work to go home she called David and told him she had the rest of the night off. They made plans to have a late dinner out in the city and take it from there.

"So, how's the case coming along?" David asked as they sat down in a booth together at a nice Italian restaurant.

"You know I can't tell you about that," Olivia said looking into his eyes. When she was around David, she felt like a teenager in high school again. She felt like he was the senior guy that when she got around she got butterflies. She knew she was falling for him deeply and she also knew that he liked her just as much.

"I know," David said, "I just wanted to see your amazing cop abilities."

Olivia laughed, "Real funny."

"It got you to laugh didn't it?"

"Are we going to order or what?" Olivia asked trying to change the subject.

"Why don't we share a meal?" David asked.

Olivia raised an eyebrow at his suggestion, "You want to share with me? I may be a woman but I can eat just like any man."

Now it was David who was laughing, "We can share. What do you like?"

Olivia wiped the hair out of her face and looked David in the eyes. They shined like an emerald. "You."

David leaned over the table and kissed Olivia on the cheek, "How about we skip dinner and head back to your place?"

"I'd like that."

They couldn't even wait until they got into Olivia's apartment before they started making out. Each kiss seemed to have more power than the last. Olivia fumbled with the keys in her hand as she tried opening the door while still kissing him. She eventually succeeded and kicked the door closed behind them with her foot. They went into her bedroom and fell on the bed. Olivia started pulling his shirt off and kissing his muscular chest. David proceeded by pulling Olivia's blue shirt off over her head. A few seconds later and they were skin to skin.

"Olivia Benson," David said, "I love you. Don't forget that."

She didn't want to say anything so she put her hand on the back of his head and forced his lips gently into hers.


	4. Chapter 4 The Hostage Game

**Thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews ! I'm open to suggestions if you want to see certain things happen, just let me know! I really appreciate you guys reading! Here's another chapter! **

The next morning Olivia woke up to the sun peeking in through the curtains. She wiped her eyes and looked over to see that she had fallen asleep on David's chest. She smiled to herself and rolled over trying not to wake him.

"Going to work?" David asked.

Olivia turned around mad at herself that she had woken him, "No. Sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't," David said sitting up, "I was awake."

"I guess I better get ready for work," Olivia said, "I don't think they would appreciate me walking in naked." Liv laughed at herself at the terrible joke she just made.

David raised his eyebrows, "I'd appreciate if you walked around naked."

Olivia laughed and shook her head, then she pointed her finger at him, "Oh you."

"I guess I better get ready for work too, which means I have to go back to my own apartment."

"You could always come back tonight." Olivia hoped that he would come back and spend the night because she loved his company. Hell, she loved him period.

"I plan on it," he said as he kissed her one last time before heading out.

Olivia was replaying last night with David in her head when suddenly she was interrupted by her cell phone.

"Benson."

"James' is missing."

Olivia scratched the back of her head before asking what Nick meant by 'missing'. "How is he missing? He was in the interrogation room."

"Everybody else had went home except for me and Rollins and we went upstairs to talk about what we were going to do with Isabelle and when we came back he was gone."

Olivia could hear the panic in her partner's voice so she knew he was sorry it had happened, "I'm on my way. Let Cragen know and make sure Hailey is safe!"

"See ya Liv."

Olivia slammed her phone shut and quickly got dressed so she could head to work. 'How did he get out without them knowing?' she thought to herself. She shook the thoughts out of her and focused on the fact that it didn't matter, what mattered was that they needed to find him before he took another kid.

"Liv," Cragen said before Olivia got the chance to sit down at her desk, "We got a tipper that said they saw James' with David walking down the street right outside your house."

"That's... no... David just left my house this morning and James' wasn't..."

"Olivia," Cragen said, "I know about you and David. When you're around him your eyes get all sparkly. Call him and get him to talk!"

"Yes sir." Olivia sighed and Captain Cragen walked back into his office.

After the wonderful night they had had not too long ago Olivia couldn't believe that David was on James' side. She kept thinking that the only reason he slept with her was so James would have one lest to detective to hide from. She didn't want to believe it but she was a cop. She knew better.

Olivia plopped down in her chair at her desk and took out her cell phone. She dialed number one on her speed dial.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end of the phone sounded weak and tired.

"David?" Olivia panicked, "David, what's going on? Where are you?"

Before David could answer Olivia could hear someone yelling in the background, "Hang up the phone or I shoot you again!"

When David had left Olivia's apartment that morning, James had been outside waiting for him. When David turned the corner James had grabbed him and hit him in the back of the head with a piece of wood and knocked him unconscious. He then threw him into the back of his Ford truck and drove off to David's house in the woods.

"James," David shuttered as he sat hunched against a wall, holding his gun shot wound, "Why are you doing this?"

"Nobody was suppose yo get hurt," James cried gripping tighter onto the gun.

"Nobody else has to get hurt. Just put the gun down." David was trying to calm James down and get him to talk.

"Hang up the phone!"

David was feeling tired as the blood from his wound kept dripping away. He closed his eyes and thought about Olivia. Her perfect brown hair shining in the moonlight the first time they kissed. Her dark brown eyes sparkling like a star. The way she laughed when something was funny. Then he thought back to when they made love. Her kisses, they were the best kisses he had ever experienced. They met something to him and he wasn't going to give up on that.

"David!" Olivia yelled into the phone as she stood up from her desk running into Cragen's office. She put the phone on speaker to let him listen.

"Liv," David said on the other end, "We're at..."

Bang! Before David could answer James fired another shot from his gun. Olivia jolted at the sound. Then the line went dead. Olivia shut her phone and looked up at Cragen with worry in her eyes, "He was shot twice. He's not going to make it. He isn't a part of this Cragen!"

"Liv," Cragen said in his authority voice, "Calm down. I know he isn't a part of these. We need to canvas the block around your neighborhood because that was the last place they were seen."

Olivia nodded going to fill Nick in on what was going on.

In the squad car on the way to the scene Nick noticed that Olivia was crying. She never cried so Nick knew that something was bothering her.

"Liv?" Nick asked making sure his eyes were on the road, "You can talk to me."

Olivia wiped her tears and kept her eyes remaining out of the window, "It's David. James is holding him hostage and he's been shot twice."

"You really love him don't you?"

"Of course I do." Olivia said, "I can let my walls down with him and I know I'll be safe. When he's around I feel ten times happier. If anything happens to him..."

"You don't need to say anything more," Nick said knowing that Olivia opening up was a huge deal, "I understand."

"You're a good guy Amaro," Olivia said trying to take her mind of the fact that David could die, "You're wife is lucky."

Nick smirked, "Thanks."

"Isn't that James truck?" Amaro asked looking down an alley near Olivia's apartment.

"No," Olivia said, "His truck has these huge wheels. David said they used to go mudding in the woods when the were teenagers to get away from their parents arguing."

"I bet James wanted to get away from all the cops," Amaro said, "I bet they went to David's house in the woods."

Olivia's eyes got wide, "I'll let Cragen know."

The SWAT team was called in and they were all surrounding the house. They had called a hostage negotiator to try and talk James into coming out. Cragen was standing behind his car with Olivia and Amaro beside him. The red and blue lights were flashing just like a scene you would see on TV.

"I'm starting the call," the negotiator yelled, "Everybody be quiet!"

They didn't have a number for James or the house so they had to call David's cell phone and hope that he would answer. They dialed the number with no luck. It just kept on ringing.

"Nobody answered," the negotiator reported to Cragen.

"Plan B," Cragen said as he turned to Liv.

"Olivia," Cragen began, the look on his face showed the serious side of him that Benson was always used to, "James took David to get to you. He is angry because you lied to him. He wants revenge. The only way he is going to give up is if you go in there."

"Cap," Olivia was nervous but she knew she could do it. She was the best cop for the job, "I can do this."

Cragen nodded his head to reassure her what they already knew, she would convince him to come out without anyone being hurt, "Get suited up."


	5. Chapter 5  Brave Enough

The SWAT team was standing outside the door to David's house with their shields in front of them. Olivia was suited up behind them with her bullet proof vest preparing herself for what was about to happen.

"You can do this Olivia," Amaro said as he took Olivia's gun, "You can do this."

Olivia let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding and walked toward the door.

"James!" Olivia yelled where he could here her, "I'm unarmed and I'm coming in. It's just me!"

She opened the door and immediately shut it behind her as she entered the old house. She looked around but nobody was in sight. Everything seemed to be in it's place.

"James," Olivia hollered as she took a few steps towards, "It's Detective Olivia Benson. I'm unarmed."

Suddenly there was a loud crash coming from downstairs. It sounded like a tornado was ripping through the place. Olivia walked down the stairs careful not to scare James. She carefully pushed the basement door open taking in a deep breath. She almost fell to her knees.

David was leaned up against the wall unconscious with a pool of blood surrounding him. She knew she had to get him out of there or he would never make it. She peeked around the corner looking for James who was still making a loud racket. Olivia couldn't see what he was doing but she didn't care. She grabbed David as best she could and pulled him up the stairs, she dragged him up another step each time James made a loud noise. She finally managed to get David upstairs and she opened the door, "Don't shoot!"

Nick Amaro and Captain Cragen were standing outside the door along with the ambulance and the SWAT team.

"What's going on in there?" Cragen questioned.

"James is throwing and breaking things down in the basement. He didn't even know I took David out of there."

"Since David is out of there you can have your weapon back," Cragen said as he handed Olivia her gun.

Olivia's chest tightened up again as she prepared herself to enter the building. She knew that David was out of there now and James couldn't use him as a tool. That made her feel a little better about going in but she knew that James wouldn't hesitate in shooting her.

She made her way down the familiar flight of stairs and carefully walked around the corner holding her gun in front of her. The noise had stopped and this scared Olivia. She walked the rest of the way around the corner and started looking for him. She couldn't see him. She kicked some stuff around in front of her and checked every corner of the basement. James still wasn't down there.

"James!" Olivia hollered, "It's over. You can walk out of here now or you can kill me and then those cops outside will have your ass. It's over. Just come out."

Olivia could smell the all familiar scent of alcohol coming from behind her. She could feel the cool metal against her head. She could feel James breathing on her neck, "It isn't over until I say so!"


	6. Chapter 6 Convincing

"Now, James," Olivia began, "What do you want? Huh? What do you want from me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." With that said, James grabbed Olivia by the back of her hair and slammed her against the nearest concrete wall. Olivia had hurt her back but she wasn't about to let James know that.

"What do you want James?" Olivia asked again. Her face didn't show any fear but inside she was fearing for her life, "You want to kill me?"

James quickly jolted his head back toward Olivia and pointed the gun to her head. Hes long sandy hair was in a pony tail and his dirty teeth showed when he smirked, "I don't want to kill you Detective Benson. I want you to suffer."

Outside the Hayden residence Amaro and Rollins were trying to set up the technology that would let them be able to hear what was being said insdie. They weren't having too much luck.

David had been taken to the hospital with his two gunshot wounds, one to the chest and one in the side. Luckily, the doctors were hopeful that they could do surgery and fix him right up.

"You like making people suffer don't you James?" Olivia asked while smirking, "Like you hurt Hailey and Isabelle."

James had sudden;y frozen in his tracks. Olivia made sure to keep a close eye at the gun that was down by his side, "I didn't hurt Hailey! She's my daughter!"

"You raped Hailey and you thought you could get away with it by scaring Isabelle. You sent letters threatening to kill Hailey so Isabelle wouldn't tell the police."

"That's not true!" James was crying now. Tears of regret maybe, Olivia wasn't sure.

"She was twenty-one," Olivia said slowly making her way towards James.

"No no no no."

"James," Olivia whispered, "You can make this right."

"No," James said shaking his head, "I can't. It's too late. I've hurt too many people."

Olivia took another step closer trying to get James to give her his gun, "Don't move another step or I shoot!"

Olivia stopped dead in her tracks and raised her hands to show that she wasn't going to hurt him. She had put the gun on the ground to try and get him to do the same.

"James," Olivia whispered again, "Put the gun down. We can walk outside together."

James turned his head and Olivia thought maybe she had finally did it, that he would give in and go outside.

"I can't."

Olivia lost hope, "Why?"

James was letting his tears fall freely now not caring that Olivia saw, "I didn't want to hurt Hailey but, she wouldn't stop crying. I didn't know what else to do, so I hit her. Then, she went to sleep and I.. I raped her!"

Olivia was appauled by what James was admitting to her, "If you put that fun down right now and walk out with me it will all be over."

James finally gave in and handed his gun to Olivia. Olivia grabbed him by the arm and took him upstairs to the front door of the house where the SWAT team and her partners at the 1-6 were waiting.

"We're coming out. Don't shoot." Olivia opened the door and the SWAT team rushed over to get James into cuffs. Olivia wasn't paying attention. It was like the world was spinning to fast and she couldn't catch her breath.

"Liv," Cragen said as he walked up beside her, "Liv are you okay?"


	7. Chapter 7 Sharing the Love

**I know these past few chapters have been fairly short and I promise they won't stay like that forever. Thank you so so so much for reviewing and if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them. Especially thanks to Gigi Barros & Cfhonan! You guys rock!**

Olivia could hear words around her. She could hear familiar voices and she tried desperately to open her eyes but her eyelids were just too heavy.

"Olivia," a voice that Olivia recognized was trying to get her to speak, "Olivia it's David."

She tried to form words to let him know that she could hear him but nothing came out. She tried again, "David."

She then felt a strong hand squeeze on to hers, "Olivia try and open your eyes."

Olivia tried again to open her eyes. They felt heavy but she managed to get them partially open. She blinked and opened them all the way. She looked around and saw that she was in a hospital bed and David was in a bed close to her.

"What happened?"

"Olivia," David said as he squeezed her hand, "You have a concussion. What did James do to you? Why did you go back in there?"

Tears welled up in Olivia's eyes. She thought back to being in the basement. She saw James coming at her and flinging her against the concrete wall. She recalled hitting her head. "I'm sorry," her voice was barely above a whisper.

"What did he do to you?"

"I was trying to get him to put his gun down and he.. he threw me against the wall."

David let out a sigh, "Why did you go back in there?"

"I didn't want him to kill himself," Olivia sniffed, "I wanted him to come out alive. He's your brother and if he had gotten killed..."

"Stop Olivia," David said as he let go of her hand, "You need to rest up. The doctor said your head will hurt for awhile but you should be okay."

"What about you?" Olivia questioned remembering that he had gotten shot twice.

"I'll be fine." David leaned over as best he could over the bedside rail that was keeping the two separate. He gave Olivia a gentle kiss on the cheek before they both went to sleep.

A few hours later David had woken up to a nurse who had came to check on his wounds. He had gotten his bandages changed and was too uncomfortable to go back to sleep. He looked over and stared at Olivia. In his eyes she had no flaw. She was beautiful, inside and out. He just wished she wouldn't have gone back into that building. He felt like it was all his fault that she had gotten hurt. He should have known that James would be like this one day. He had all these things he wanted to tell Olivia and he feared that she would never forgive him.

Olivia was beginning to wake up while David was watching a game on TV. "How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good," Olivia said, "How about you?"

"Pretty good."

"I want you to know something Olivia," David said positioning his body to face her, "I'm nothing like my brother."

For years now when Olivia was talking to victims about their fathers she had told them that she was nothing like her father. She never thought she would meet somebody who understood what it felt like. Her eyes started to swell up with tears, "James..."

"I mean it. I'm nothing like him."

"I know," Olivia said wiping the tear before it fell, "I know because I'm nothing like my father."

David had a confused look on his face. This was the first time he had heard anything about a father figure from Olivia, "What do you mean?"

"My mother was raped," Olivia said, "I'm the product of a rape. I'm nothing like my father."

"Liv," David said quietly, "I'm sorry."

"I don't like people feeling sorry for me," Olivia chuckled. David knew that she wasn't quite that comfortable yet with him to completely let her walls down. He was just happy she let them down at all.

"Your captain came by earlier while you were asleep," David said changing the subject, "He said he just came to make sure you were okay and I told him I would have you call him when you woke up."

"I'll call him later," Olivia smiled, "I'd like to spend some time with my amazing roommate."

David and Olivia both smiled at each other. Olivia was more than happy that David was okay and David was equally happy that Olivia was okay. He knew that their relationship could move forward after this huge step.


	8. Chapter 8 Cooking Class

A couple weeks had gone by and Olivia had invited David to stay at her house while he was recovering from his bullet wounds. There was of course only one bed, but they made the best of it. Cragen had given Olivia time off but she didn't want to take it. Cragen insisted she at least take a two weeks. Being alone together with two weeks with anyone but Elliot was difficult for Olivia. She wasn't used to sharing her house or having to worry about sharing the T.V. remote.

"Were you watching me sleep?" Olivia questioned as her eyes fluttered open and she caught David staring at her.

"Yes," David admitted letting a small chuckle slide out, "You're cute when you sleep."

Olivia started blushing as she flung the covers off of her. She gave David a playful look at she climbed onto his lap and put her forehead on his. They gazed into each others eyes and Olivia leaned in to give David a kiss. When there lips met the sparks flew and passion rose through both their bodies. David wanted to go farther but he wasn't sure if Olivia was ready. He wanted her to make the first move.

Olivia continued her make-out session with David and finally slipped in her tongue. David backed off for a moment and two just stared at each other.

"Are you sure that you're ready for this?" David asked not taking his eyes off of her.

"Yes," Olivia answered. She proved she was ready to move farther with David by ripping her shirt off and helping David take off his. That's when she saw the white bandages where he had been shot not that long ago. She stopped and traced her fingers along them.

Olivia was starting to realize that she wasn't ready to go this far. She loved David but she wanted to make sure it would work out before she got too attached, "Does it hurt?"

David leaned his head back against his pillow and Olivia moved with him by laying her head on his bare chest.

"Only when it's touched," David said, "I'm a tough guy."

"I know you are," Olivia said smiling, "I'm sorry. I thought I was ready for this but, I just..."

David pushed his finger against Olivia's lips signaling her not to say anymore, "It's okay. We can wait until you're ready. I love you Olivia and I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here as long as it takes."

"I love you too."

"What do you say we go in the living room and I make us some dinner?" David asked, "Tomorrow you go back to work so we won't get to spend as much time together."

"I'd like that."

For dinner David cooked Olivia's favorite meal, spaghetti with a glass of champagne. They had both contributed to making the meal acting as young lovers the whole way. David would splatter tomato sauce towards Olivia and Olivia would backfire by throwing a meatball at him, "Don't mess with a cop," she said, "I might have to take you to jail."

David laughed as he made the finishing touches to the plates of spaghetti and carried them to the table. Olivia followed close behind him carrying two champagne glasses and a bottle of champagne.

David pulled the cork out of the bottle making it make a popping sound and poured a little in each of the glasses, "Here's to happy endings."

"To happy endings," Olivia repeated as they clanked their champagne glasses together.

"Where did you learn to cook?" Olivia asked with a mouthful of spaghetti. It was her first bite and it tasted simply delicious.

"I'm glad you like it. I took a cooking class in college," David admitted. His face immediately changed to a shade of rose.

Olivia grinned from ear to ear as she pictured David in a college cooking class with a bunch of girls.

"Tough guy not so tough after all?"

"I have you know that a lot of tough men take cooking classes. It comes in handy with pleasing the ladies."

"Oh please," Olivia laughed before taking a drink, "I bet you were the only guy in that class."

"Actually," David said as he wrinkled up his forehead letting her know he was thinking, "There was one other guy. His name was Elliot. He thought he was too good for cooking class so he switched out after the first semester."

Olivia instantly froze. Did he just say Elliot? Of course there was more than one person in the world named Elliot but she couldn't help but miss her old partner. She tried to picture him in cooking class but she just couldn't see it. He was a good cook, she wouldn't deny that, but she highly doubted he had taken a class on it.

"Do you know his last name?" Olivia mumbled.

David, stunned by the question, thought back to the time when he was in cooking class. "I believe it was Staber?"

"Stabler?" Olivia questioned.

"Yeah," David answered not sure where the conversation was leading, "You know him?"

"Uh, I uh, I'm actually not feeling too well," Olivia complained pushing her plate away from her, "I think I'm going to go lay down."

"You alright?" David asked forgetting all about Elliot and worrying about how Olivia was feeling.

"Yeah," she said standing up from the table, "I'm probably just coming down with the flu. No big deal."

David stood up and planted a simple kiss onto Olivia's cheek, "I love you. I hope you feel better tomorrow."

"I love you too."

Olivia went into her bedroom and shut the door behind her. She knew that David would be in there shortly so she needed to let the tears out now. David and Elliot knew each other. Elliot. The thought of him made her feel sick. She had loved Elliot with her whole heart for years. When he left without saying goodbye she felt like her whole world had come tumbling down. She then met David and thought she was over it.. Nobody seemed to talk about Elliot anymore. She had some pictures of him stored away in a box under her bed along with a Semper Fi pendant he had sent her after he retired.

Olivia could hear David's footsteps getting closer to bedroom door so she wiped the tears from her eyes and pretended like she was asleep.


	9. Chapter 9 A Phone Call

**Thank all of you guys who are reviewing it means so much to me! I have recently noticed there was a mess up with some wording in the first few chapters. My apologies, I will double check from now on. Here's another chapter!**

That night Olivia was kept up by David's snoring. She never knew he snored. Usually he fell asleep before him but she just had too much on her mind. Once the sun finally rose and peeked through the curtains she couldn't take it any longer so she got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. She was hungry after not finishing her dinner. She opened the fridge just to find it empty.

'Dang,' she thought to herself.

She walked over to the cabinets to see if she would have any luck. Nothing. Olivia sighed and pushed the hair back out of her face. She decided she would just get some coffee and the precinct and wait until lunch to eat.

Walking into the precinct Olivia felt like she was finally back into a familiar routine. Munch and Fin were bickering over conspiracy theories and Cragen was in his office. Amaro and Rollins were typing their DD5's and the scent of fresh coffee roamed the air.

"Long time no see," Amaro said as he noticed that Olivia was back, "How's it going partner?"

"It's going good," Olivia smiled, "I'm glad to be back."

"Is that who I think it is?" Fin asked hearing Liv's voice, "Benson is back and looking better than ever."

He walked over and gave Olivia a friendly hug and then returned to arguing with Munch who had given her one also.

"Benson!" Cragen yelled right when Olivia had sat down in her chair at her desk. She sighed and got up to walk to Cragen's office. "I received a phone call from Lizzie Stabler. She asked to talk to you."

"Why does she want to talk to me for?" Olivia questioned. When Elliot and her were partners, she had gotten close to his kids. She loved and cared about them like they were her own. Once Elliot had left she hadn't heard from them and she wondered why Lizzie and called and asked for her specifically.

"I don't know," Cragen said, "All I know is she asked for you to call her."

Olivia nodded her head as she made her way back to her desk and took out her cell phone from her bottom desk drawer. She dialed the all familiar phone number wondering how she still managed to remember it.


	10. Chapter 10 A Surprise

**Here's another chapter! Once again thank you for your reviews they mean the world to me! The next chapter is a little fluff and a HUGE twist!**

"_Hello_?"

"Hey Lizzie, It's Olivia."

"_Olivia! Hey how's it going_?"

"It's going good," Olivia answered as she started playing with a pen, "Did you need to talk about something?"

"_Well, Olivia I'm pregnant_."

"Lizzie that's great! Congratulations!"

"_Thanks_," Lizzie said, "_I was wondering if you could help me tell my mom and dad. I want you to be there when I tell them_."

Olivia fell silent. Lizzie trusted Olivia with her big news before her own parents. She felt honored but she knew that Elliot and Kathy would be pissed.

"Lizzie... I don't think your parents would be too happy if I was there."

"_Olivia my parents adore you_," Lizzie said, "_They really do. Please, I don't know if I could tell them without you there_."

Olivia took in a deep breath before answering, "I'd love to be there."

"_Thank you Liv! This means so much to me_!"

"You're welcome."

Lizzie and Olivia decided that they would meet up outside Elliot's house the next day and Olivia would be there for Lizzie only. She was, in no way, going for Elliot.a

"Fin! Rollins!" Cragen called walking out of his office, "You got a case. You need to meet Warner at 25th and Broadway."

Fin and Rollins grabbed their jackets and headed out the door while Olivia was left looking at Cragen with a confused look. She was wondering why it wasn't her case.

"Liv," Cragen began turning towards her, "You have the rest of the night off."

Olivia was lost, "Can I ask why?"

"You aren't in trouble," Cragen laughed which brought a smile upon Liv's face, "Somebody's outside to take you home."

"Who?" Olivia asked curiously.

"David Hayden."

Olivia did a slight nod with her head as the smile on her face lit up and she stood up to grab her jacket, "Thanks Captain."

"Don't drink too much tonight, I'd like my Detective back tomorrow."

"Yeah Cap'n," she laughed.

When the elevator opened Olivia was surprised to see David waiting inside with a bouquet of white roses.

"For you," he said in a sexy voice as he handed them to her.

"David these are gorgeous. What is all this for?"

"I told your captain about us and he said that he's happy you're happy. He has our back with all the legal stuff. As for tonight, I'm taking you to a fancy restaurant for dinner and after that we are going on a romantic walk under the moonlight."

Olivia's eyes changed to how they always were when she was around David. They had a certain sparkle to them that everybody could see. She took a hold of David's hand and leaned into him for a kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too," he said back.

"Do I have time to change out of my work clothes before we eat?"

David couldn't help but laugh. He hadn't yet to see her in a dress. Just her work clothes and pajamas. He knew that she beautiful in anything she put on.

"Of course."

Once they were outside there was a white limo parked in front of the precinct, "Your limo awaits."

"A limo?" Olivia's face lit up, "I've always wanted to ride in one. Ever since prom in high school."

Before David had planned the evening for him and Olivia he had talked to Cragen and Cragen had told him that Olivia's favorite flowers were white roses so he made sure he bought some. Cragen also told him that Olivia has always wanted to ride in a limo and that she would want to change clothes before they went out. David knew that Cragen was like a father to Olivia and he wanted to make sure that he got on Cragen's good side because when he was ready to propose, he wanted Cragen to be a part of it. He knew that's what Olivia would want.

"Ladies first," he gestured as he opened the door and Olivia slid in with David following closely behind.


	11. Chapter 11 A Step Farther

**I'd like to thank Ren Victoria, Cfhonan, Gigi Barros, and SteffieDawn for reading and reviewing. It means a lot! **

"Wow," David exclaimed as Olivia walked into the living room of her apartment wearing a knee length red dress with sparkles and a a plain pair of black high heels.

"You like?" she asked as she turned around for David to see the full look.

David nodded his head continuously as he kept his eyes on Olivia, "I love."

"We better get going," Olivia said grabbing her purse, "We don't want to be late."

"How did I get so lucky?" David questioned as they walked downstairs to meet the limo.

Olivia stopped in her tracks just before opening the door to the limo, "Do you mean that?"

David knew that he was Olivia's first serious boyfriend so he knew that she wasn't used to being pampered and he wished he had met her sooner. "Of course I mean it Liv. When I'm with you I never want to leave. You make me a better man."

"You're making me blush."

"Good," David said as he planted a passionate kiss on her lips, "Now we better get going."

XXX

When the limo pulled up to the fancy restaurant David stepped out first and walked over to Olivia's side to open the door for her. He offered her his hand for help and she gladly excepted.

"One if By Land, Two if By Sea?" Olivia asked, "David, this must have cost a fortune."

"You can't put a price on love," David said as he walked her inside.

"Hello welcome to One if By Land, Two if By Sea," the waitress greeted.

"Hi," David replied, "We have reservations under Haden."

The waitress pressed a few buttons on her computer to check the reservations and then called in her headset for a worker.

"Hello, I'm your waiter Jonathan. Would you please follow me to your table?"

David and Olivia followed Jonathan to a table near the crackling fireplace and were seated next to a window. Jonathan handed them their menus and took their orders.

"This place is beautiful," Olivia said as she took a look around.

The crackling fireplace was making small noise that was breaking through the small chatter all the couples were having. There was was a baby grand piano in the corner opposite where they were sitting that was playing the classic _"Rose" _from _Titanic_.

"Not as beautiful as the lady sitting across from me," David said showing his perfectly straight teeth white as pearls.

"I'm not really good at this relationship stuff," Olivia said, "I've never really done it before."

"It's okay," David said taking her hand across the table, "You're doing great."

Olivia smiled nervously and started thinking about how she could tell David about Elliot. Should she just come out and say that tomorrow she was going to see her ex-partner and the man she had been in love with for 12 years? She couldn't say that, it sounded ridiculous. She hoped that David would understand she was doing it for Lizzie. Maybe she didn't even have to tell David that Elliot was going to be there. She could just say Kathy would. That would be lying though and she didn't want to do that either.

"David I need to talk to you about something," she finally said.

"What is it?"

"Do you remember me telling you about Elliot?" she asked as the waiter brought their food over.

"Yes."

"One of his daughter's, Lizzie, is pregnant and she asked me if I would go with her to tell her parents tomorrow."

"Thank you," David said to the waiter before acknowledging what Olivia had said. "That's wonderful."

Olivia was appalled. She was expecting for him to be angry but it didn't seem that way at all, "You're not mad?"

"Of course not Olivia," he answered as he took a bite of his salad, "I know that he was your best friend for a long time. I trust you."

"I was expecting you to be mad," Olivia admitted.

"I'm not mad," David said taking another bite, "I could never be mad at you."

"Thank."

"Don't thank me," he said, "Enjoy the wonderful dinner."

Olivia smiled as he took her first bite of the salad she ordered. She had referred to it as the best salad she had ever had. After they both had dinner they ordered dessert. Triple chocolate cake.

"So you like chocolate?" David asked as he watched her devour the chocolate cake.

"Like isn't the word for it," Olivia laughed, "I love chocolate. Almost as much as I love the handsome man sitting across from me." Olivia offered a slight wink as she made the play on his words from before.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much."

"That's because I haven't," Olivia admitted after taking her last bite of cake.

"I don't see how you have worked with Special Victims Unit for so long," David said, "Why do you do it?"

Olivia sighed at the thought of her job. She liked her job because she liked knowing that she was getting justice for victims but she hated her job because she hated the fact that there was a need for the special victims unit in the first place. She didn't understand why there were people like that.

"Somebody has to," she answered honestly.

"That's true. From what I hear you're pretty damn good at it too."

"I try."

"What do you say we head out for that romantic walk under the moonlight that I promised?" David asked sipping his last sip of red wine.

"I'd say let's go."

The night outside was perfect for a walk. The moon was shining and the air was cool and crisp.

"Dinner was great," Olivia said making small talk as they walked hand in hand down the path at Central park.

"It was," David said.

"Are you sure we should be walking through Central Park this late?" Olivia asked.

"It's only 9 o'clock," David said, "Besides, nothing is going to happen to you if I'm with you."

Olivia laughed, "Did you forget that I'm a cop? A badass one at that."

"I didn't forget," David chuckled.

"What if we didn't walk through the park and we went back to my place?" Olivia questioned giving him "the look."

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Is it working?" Olivia asked as she brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Maybe," he teased.

Olivia stopped walking and turned around so her and David were face to face. She leaned into to him and they could feel each others hearts beating. She leaned in even closer and kissed him. If anyone was around it was impossible for them not to see the sparks flying.

"It's working," David said, "Let's head back to your place."

Olivia gave him one last kiss and then she stepped back at the sound of a woman screaming for help.


	12. Chapter 12 This Can't Be Real

**Please don't be mad! I promise certain things you guys are hoping for do happen! (Eventually.) Again, thank you for reviewing! Here's another chapter!**

"Hello?" Olivia shouted out into the darkness that had now fallen over Manhattan.

"Help me!" she heard again.

"David call 911," Olivia instructed as she took off to find where the voice was coming from.

David did as he was told making sure to stay close behind Olivia on her rampage throughout the park. Her determination impressing him every step of the way. Finally Olivia had found where the cry was coming. Behind a bush off the path was a young girl laying there. She had lacerations all over her body.

"Hi," Olivia said as she crouched down to her level, "I'm Detective Benson. I'm going to help you okay?"

"Olivia..." the voice whispered.

Olivia thought for a moment how the girl knew her name. Her face had been beaten so badly she couldn't recognize the young lady. Then she looked to the right and found a purse. She looked for a wallet with an I.D.

"Lizzie!" Olivia yelled, "Lizzie, it's okay. It's going to be okay just hang on. I'm going to get you help."

"My baby..."

"I know Lizzie," Olivia said, "The ambulance is on their way."

Olivia turned around to look at David who had just gotten off the phone with 911. He could see that she was on the verge of tears and he wished he could scoop her up in his arms and never let go. It felt like hours had gone by before the ambulance had finally arrived but in reality it was only ten minutes.

"Olivia please stay with me," Lizzie begged as she was loaded onto the stretcher.

"I will sweetie," Olivia said, "I'm going to ride with you."

She turned to David and hoped he would understand, "David, I'm sorry. I can't leave-"

"Go," David said, "That girl needs you. I'll see you when yo u get home." He then gave her one last kiss to end their romantic date.

Olivia climbed into the back of the ambulance with Lizzie and the driver drove off.

"Lizzie," Olivia said grabbing her hand, "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was walking through the park with Patrick," she said taking in deep labored breaths, "I told him I was pregnant."

"Lizzie," Olivia said, "Is Patrick your boyfriend?"

Lizzie nodded her head as the tears began to spill out of her eyes again, "I didn't know that he was going to do that."

"It's not your fault Lizzie."

"Can you call my Dad?"

"I'll call him as soon as we get to the hospital," Olivia replied.

XXX

Olivia stepped outside of Lizzie's room while the doctors were bandaging her up and giving her a few stitches. She decided that know was as better time than ever to call Elliot. She took out her phone and pressed 1 on her speed dial.

"Olivia?" Elliot asked obviously having looked at his caller I.D.

"Elliot," Olivia said quickly, "Lizzie's in the hospital. She asked me to call you."

"What? What happened? Is she okay?"  
>"She's at Mercy Hospital," Olivia said without answering his questions and then she hung up the phone. Now wasn't a good time for Elliot to try and make nice when his daughter was in the hospital. He would be doing it for the wrong reasons anyways.<p>

Olivia sat her back against the wall and slouched down until she was on the ground. She felt so bad for Lizzie. She also felt bad for herself. She started hating herself for being selfish and being mad that her night with David was ruined. She hated herself that she hadn't been able to help Lizzie sooner. Maybe if Olivia would have went with her that day instead of waiting for her own selfish reasons...

"Detective Benson," Dr. Broshears interrupted her thoughts, "You can go back in now."

"Doctor is her baby going to be okay?"

"I called for an OB/GYN to come and do an ultrasound but the only OB we have is on call right now so there is no telling when she will get here," Dr. Broshears answered honestly.

"Thanks," Olivia said as she opened the door to Lizzie's room.

"Olivia," Lizzie cried, "I'm scared."

"Oh sweetie," Olivia said as she walked over to hold her hand, "You're going to be okay. He's not going to get away with this. I called your parents and they are going to be here soon."

"Thanks Olivia. I'm thankful that you were the one who found me."

"Why don't you rest up before your parents get here okay?" Olivia talked as she made sure Lizzie was comfortable enough to lay down.

XXX

While Lizzie was sleeping Olivia was sitting just outside her door as she promised drinking a bottle of water. Her thoughts inside her head were all jumbled up as she thought about her night. Her romantic dinner date with David and the surprise limo ride. Then the walk through Central Park where she found Lizzie on the ground.

"Olivia!" she heard a familiar voice yell. It was Kathy.

"Kathy," Olivia breathed as she stood up off the floor.

"What happened? Is she okay?" Kathy looked like she had just crawled straight out of bed and threw on some clothes in the dark. Her hair was a mess and her pajama pants were plaid. She was wearing a pink shirt with hearts on it that looked like it could have been one of her kids.

"She's just resting up. I think she should tell you what happened."

Kathy nodded her hand as she tried to peek in the window to get a glimpse of Lizzie but the curtains were closed.

"Elliot should be up soon, he's parking the car," Kathy finished as she stepped into the room.

It had only been a few minutes since Kathy had went into the room with Lizzie and Elliot started appearing in the distance. Olivia could tell that he had tears in his eyes. He had been crying.

"Liv..." Elliot said as he approached her.

"Uh, Kathy's in there talking to her but I think Lizzie wants to wait until you are both in their to tell you what happened."

"I'll go in there in a second," Elliot said, "Right now...right now I need a hug."

Elliot threw his arms out and wrapped them around Olivia. She didn't resist. She could smell is cologne. The cologne that had always filled the locker rooms at the precinct before he quit. It was like he had never left at all. Like it was just another day and just another victim, except this time it wasn't.

"You should see your daughter."

Elliot let go of the embrace and took a breath before he opened the door and went inside to join Kathy and Lizzie. Olivia was left standing outside the door by herself picturing in her mind what they looked like. Kathy and Elliot huddled around Lizzie talking about what had happened. She was left standing in the hallway wanting to have kids. She used to want Elliot to be the father of her kids but then he left and she met David. She was sure now that she wanted David to be the father of her kids.


	13. Chapter 13 Will you?

**Thank you for the reviews! I think you guys will like this chapter!**

After Elliot and Kathy arrived at the hospital Olivia left to go home. She knew that David was waiting up for her even though she asked him not to.

"Liv?" David asked from the bedroom, "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me."

David came walking out of the bedroom with no shirt on and his boxer shorts. He walked up to Olivia and braced his arms around her before she could even get in to the apartment all the way. She kicked the door close behind her as she didn't want to let go.

She started crying and she didn't want David to know so she sobbed silently.

"Hey," he comforted still not letting go of her, "What's wrong?"

She knew she had been caught so she let go of him and looked him in the eyes, "I want kids."

David just smiled. "Come here."

The two of them walked into the bedroom and sat down on Olivia's full size bed. David wiped the tears off her face and kissed her, "I want kids too."

"Really?" Olivia asked with a glint of hope, "Because if you're just messing with me it's really mean."

"I'm not messing with you," he said playing with her hair, "I mean it."

"I want five kids," she blurted out.

"Seriously?" David asked raising his eyebrows.

"No," Olivia laughed, "I'm just messing with ya."

David laughed along, "That was mean."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"So," David began as he pulled Olivia into him and laid back on the bed, "What brought this up?"

Olivia sighed, "I don't know. I just... I've always wanted to have kids but, I never found the right guy. I think you're the right guy."

"I think you're the right girl," David said rubbing her shoulders. Olivia felt so relaxed as she was snuggled into his arms and he was rubbing her shoulders. She felt like her world was perfect. Like everything that had gone wrong before would somehow end up right.

When Olivia was almost asleep she felt the bed move so she looked over to see that it was David, "Where you going?"

"I have to show you something, just give me a minute."

Olivia was left confused about what was going on. Why hadn't David showed her this before she was almost asleep? When David came back in the room he had his hands behind his back.

"Olivia Marie Benson," David said as he knelt down on one knee.

"Oh my goodness," Olivia gasped as she darted straight up from the bed to the floor in a matter of seconds.

"I love you. I love waking up in the morning and seeing your beautiful face. Every second of every day, I love you. I want to continue loving you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"

Olivia was in tears again. Happy tears this time. She had dreamed about this moment her whole life and it was finally happening. Nothing could have compared her for this. This moment was better than she had ever imagined. It couldn't have been better.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, "Yes! I'll marry you! Yes!" She jumped into David arms and they shared an elegant kiss with each other. Then David slipped the ring onto Olivia's finger. It was gold with a huge cut silver diamond ring that she almost needed a crane to lift. Now this was the best night of her life.


	14. Chapter 14 It's Time

**This chapter is short, sweet, and to the point! Enjoy and as always thank you so so much for the reviews!**

Olivia was too excited to go back to sleep after the big proposal. She laid in bed while David snored away. She didn't mind though. The sound had grown comforting as he had stayed over more often. Soon they would be moving in together. His stuff and her stuff all in the same place. His boxer drawer right next to her panty drawer. The thought of it made her smile.

The sun was finally starting to rise in the sky and made the room a pattern on the wall adjacent the window. Olivia quietly climbed out of bed careful not to wake David up. She grabbed her robe off the bedroom door and wrapped it around her tightly. She walked into the living room and closed the bedroom door behind.

"Casey!" Olivia said as she paced back and forth in the living room.

"_What's wrong Liv? It's 5 o'clock in the morning!_"

"Nothing's wrong! David proposed!"

"_What? Olivia that's fantastic, but it couldn't have waited until later?_" Casey laughed.

"Sorry," Olivia smiled, "I just needed to tell someone."

"_I'm just teasing you,_" Casey said, throwing the covers off of her, "_When do I get to see the ring?_"

"Cragen actually told me to take the next week off so if you want to come over for dinner tonight you can see it then."

"_Wow_," Casey exclaimed, "_Cragen must really approve of him_."

"He does," Olivia said getting to the more serious side of things, "I'm glad he does. I think David knows that Cragen is like a father to me and he asked his permission before he proposed."

"_He's a keeper then_."

"Definitely."

"_I'll stop by tonight around six, is that okay?_" Casey asked taking her up on the offer to join them for dinner.

"That's perfect, see ya later Case."

Olivia hung up the phone and rested her head on the back of the couch. The excitement that was bottled up inside of her was indescribable. There was only one thing that was missing. She needed closure from Elliot.

XXX

When David finally awoke, Olivia had told him that she wanted to go and check on Lizzie before they went to announce their engagement to the people at the precinct. David had agreed that she should go and check on Lizzie but only on one condition. First, they made love.

Olivia stood there stunned, "Seriously?"

"Seriously," he said.

"Don't you want to wait until we are married?" Olivia asked laughing at her own question.

"No," David answered honestly taking a step toward her, "I want to do it now."

Olivia didn't say anything else as David started kissing her on the lips. She couldn't resist. He had full control over her but she would never let him know that.

"You taste like strawberries," David laughed as he started moving down to kissing on her neck.

Olivia cracked a smile, "Thanks I guess."

"You're welcome."

They made their way back into the bedroom and David had pushed Olivia down on the bed and climbed on top of her. Olivia began helping him pull his shirt off and once it was fully off she rolled him over so he was on the bottom and started kissing his chest.

Now it was David's turn to help Olivia take her shirt off. He helped slide it over her head as he didn't want her to stop kissing him. Next was her bra. He unlatched the back hooks as he made his way back to kissing her lips and pulled the bra all the way down, "This is it."

"I'm ready," Olivia said as she let go of his lips for air, "I love you."

**This would be the part of the movie where the camera zooms out of the bedroom because they are trying to keep it to a certain rating. I didn't write a "full blown scene" because I don't know what you guys want. If you want a "full blown scene" let me know and you will surely see more! **


	15. Chapter 15 Intense

**Most of you loyal readers wanted more smut, so I added some but I've decided to save the rest for a big something later on. I love, love, love hearing your opinions and I love, love, love the reviews! Thank you so much! Here's an intense chapter!**

"I love you too," David said as he unbuttoned Olivia's pants and slid them off of her ankles. David ripped his pants off and now they were both fully exposed to each other for the first time.

"There's no going back now," Olivia stated.

"Liv, if you want to stop then we can. I'll wait however long it takes."

Olivia smiled and bit her bottom lip, "I don't think I can wait any longer."

At that note, David thrusted inside of her making her moan, "David." Her nails were biting into his back as he would pull half way out and push back inside of her making her say his name every time.

Before continuing on, David noticed that Olivia had a scar on the left side of her neck. He hadn't noticed it until now. He stopped what he was doing and rolled over next to Olivia on the bed, "How did you get that scar?"

Olivia laughed. She knew the questions would come out sooner or later and she would have to answer them, she just couldn't believe this was the time.

"I was on the job," she began, "I was trying to save a little boy and the guy had a knife. Before I could do anything he sliced my throat."

"Ouch," David winced, "Sounds like it hurt."

"It did," Olivia admitted, "If you tell anybody I said that I will have to kill you."

David let out a small chuckle, "You know that you don't have to be this tough cop around me. I want to be the one that takes care of you. I don't want you to have to worry about anything when you're with me. I know it's hard to leave cop-mode but, now you have someone who will always have your back. No matter what."

Olivia turned her head to look David in the eyes. "I don't know how to let my guard down." Tears had formed into her eyes but she didn't dare let them fall. That would defeat the purpose.

"I know," David said as he kissed her cheek, "We can learn together."

XXX

As promised, Olivia made her way to the hospital to check on Lizzie. Before she went into the room she peeked through the window to see if Elliot was there. He wasn't so Olivia went in.

"Hey Olivia," Lizzie greeted.

"Hey," Olivia replied, "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. The doctor said my baby wasn't hurt."

"That's good news," Olivia smiled as she pulled a chair close to Lizzie's bed and sat down.

Lizzie unexpectedly started crying, "Olivia..."

A look of concern sparked on Olivia's face as she reached to hold Lizzie's hand, "What is it Liz?"

"I don't think I can keep the baby."

Olivia's heart was breaking for Lizzie. Just a few days ago Lizzie had been so excited to be expecting and now Patrick had taken that all away from her.

"It'll be okay Lizzie," Olivia comforted, "There's always adoption and if you change your mind later on that's okay too. You don't have to do this alone. I'm here if you ever need anything and your dad and mom are very supportive people."

"I still haven't told them yet..."

Olivia sighed. She figured that with everything that had happened she would have told her parents the concern about the baby but she hadn't. Olivia always kept word of her promises and she had a gut feeling she knew what was coming next.

"Would you still like for me to be there when you tell them?"

Lizzie's tears subsided as she nodded her head slowly, "If you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind." That was a lie. She did mind but it wasn't because she didn't want to help Lizzie. It was because she didn't want to face Elliot. She wasn't ready to tell him that she was getting married but, he would see the ring. She could take it off just for the time being but she knew that she might as well get it over with.

"He should be here any minute," Lizzie said breaking the awkward silence.

Olivia just nodded conjuring up in her head of how to break the ice. Before she could finish her thought Elliot and Kathy walked in.

"Oh hi Olivia," Kathy greeted.

Olivia stood and gave Kathy a hug and replied with a warm hello.

"Lizzie has something she would like to tell you guys," Olivia said looking toward Lizzie.

"What is it?" Elliot asked as they all gathered around the hospital bed, "You can tell us anything."

Lizzie looked down at her belly and then back up to look her father in the eyes, "I'm pregnant."

Nobody in the room said a word and Olivia knew that this was why Lizzie had asked her to be there. To break the ice, to get them to say something.

"That's why Patrick beat me up," Lizzie said as her voice started to tremble, "I planned on keeping it but then everything just happened so fast and I don't know if I can do this anymore."

The tears that had been threatening to fall out of Lizzie's eyes finally fell.

"Olivia did you know about this?" Kathy asked turning around to face her.

Olivia was stunned by the question, "I.. Uh, yes, I knew."

"How come you didn't tell us?"

"Mom please don't get mad at Olivia. I asked her not to tell you guys, I wanted to be the one to tell you." Lizzie interrupted.

"I'm not mad," Kathy said bluntly, "I'm grateful that you're a good friend Olivia."

Olivia smiled as she stole a glance at Elliot. He still hadn't said a word since Lizzie had made the announcement and she knew he was plotting to kill Patrick.

"El..." Olivia said trying to get him to look her in the eyes.

"I need some air," he said as he stormed out of the room. Kathy started chasing after him but Olivia told him she would talk to him and Kathy should spend some alone time with Lizzie.

Olivia followed him out into the hospital parking lot where he sat down on a bench under a tall oak tree. She sat down next to him.

"Want to talk?"

"I can't believe this," Elliot mumbled.

"For what it's worth I'm real sorry this happened," Olivia said.

"I'm sorry I left," Elliot said finally looking her in the eyes, "I've regretted it everyday since."

"Elliot," Olivia said getting angry, "This isn't about us. This isn't even about you. Your daughter has been attacked."

"It's always been about us Olivia!" Elliot said raising his voice, "It always has been!"

Olivia just shook her head, "Elliot I loved you. There's a key word there and that's loved. Past tense. You never told me you loved me then and now it's too late."

"It's not too late," Elliot said as he lowered his voice again and leaned closer to her, "It will never be too late."

"Stop it Elliot," Olivia said as she put her hand in front out in front of her so he wouldn't move any closer, "I'm engaged."


	16. Chapter 16 It Had To Be This Way

It silent for a few seconds before Olivia noticed that Elliot was laughing.

"You're laughing?" Olivia asked, "What the hell?"

"You're funny Olivia, but that hurt."

"Elliot what the hell are you talking about?" Olivia asked confused.

"That was a joke right?"

"It's not a joke El," Olivia said flashing him her ring, "I didn't want to tell you this way but you left me no choice. Elliot, I loved you. I waited for 13 years for you. I understood that you had a wife and kids which is why I waited so long. Then you left! You left the job! You left me!"

Elliot wasn't laughing anymore and Olivia was in tears. She couldn't believe that this was the first time she had seen Elliot in 6 months and they were arguing. She still loved him. She would always love him, but she loved David too. She was starting to doubt getting married which scared her. She felt like she was cheating in a way.

"Look, Olivia," Elliot said standing up and facing her, "I don't want to argue with you. I still want to be friends and I will do whatever it takes. I want to meet your fiance."

Olivia couldn't believe that Elliot was acting this rational. He was never rational about things. Maybe him quitting the job was the best thing.

"Well," Olivia began, "Casey is coming over tonight for dinner and if you'd like you can come over too."

"I'd like that," Elliot admitted.

"Come over about six," Olivia said as she stood up and headed back to her apartment where David was waiting.

XXX

Olivia had informed David about Casey coming over earlier this morning and he was fine with it, but when she had told him that Elliot was going to join them, he got angry.

"Seriously Olivia?" David yelled, "You think you can just go around inviting your ex's over for dinner?"

"He is not my ex!" Olivia yelled back, "He was my best friend!"

"Your best friend that you loved!" David hollered as he slammed his fist down onto the kitchen table.

"David," Olivia said lowering her voice, "I love you. Not him. You."

"I know that," David said, "I trust you. I don't trust him though. I've never met him! How do I know that he won't try to plant one on you?"

"You should trust me enough to know that if he even tried I would stop him," Olivia answered.

David sighed, "I can't believe we are arguing."

"It doesn't have to be an argument."

"I know that," David said sipping a drink of his water, "I'm sorry honey."

Olivia grinned, "Nobody's ever called me that before."

"Really?"

"Really," she answered honestly.

"Not even your mom?"

"Especially not my mom," she said, "My mom hated me."

David was intrigued with learning about Olivia's past. He knew she had a tough life but he didn't fully understand why, "How could anybody hate you?"

Olivia showed a painful smile, "My mother hated me because I was a reminder of her attack. She always told me that I looked just like him and I would end up no good just like him."

"Olivia you know that it's not true," David said touching her hand, "She loved you."

"I know she loved me," Olivia admitted, "If she didn't love me she wouldn't have kept me, but she never showed it."

"I can show you what it's like to be loved," David smirked standing up from the chair and walking over to pick Olivia up. He swooped her up in his arms and carried her into their bedroom so they could get ready for dinner.

"I think you should wear the pink dress," David said as Olivia showed him all her dresses.

"Really?" Olivia asked raising an eyebrow, "Pink isn't my color. What about the black one?"

"You always wear black," David stated, "Wear some color."

"I don't like color."

Olivia was posing in front of the mirror as she admired the pink dress that was on her. It did fit her body pretty good but it was too pink. Too happy. Behind her, sitting on the bed was David staring at her backside. Olivia noticed and turned around swiftly, "You need permission to look at that."

"Alright then," he said, "May I have permission to look?"

"Only if I can wear the black dress."

"You're black mailing me already?" David kidded, "What about if we both compromise and you wear the red one?"  
>Olivia looked over and eyed the red dress that was hanging in her closet. She remembered when she first bought that dress. It was the day before her mother passed away. They were suppose to go out to eat but Olivia had caught a case and couldn't go. That's why her mother was at the subway that day and Olivia had blamed herself for it every day.<p>

"Fine."

Olivia secretly liked her red dress but she didn't want David to know that. It would make it all the more fun later on.

XXX

"So what do your friends like to eat?" David asked Olivia when they were done getting dressed.

"Take-out," she answered blatantly.

"Ha ha, you're funny."

"I know," Olivia smirked, "I don't know what they like to eat. We always had take-out."

"Well then I guess we can make whatever," David said opening the cabinets to see what was available.

"What about fettuccine?" Olivia asked.

"Alright then student," David said, "I'm going to teach you how to cook your second meal."

Olivia had never laughed so much in her life as she had sense she met David. They laughed about anything and everything, sometimes when it wasn't even funny. Olivia liked having time off from work but, she also missed busting perps.

They had just added the finishing touches to the meal when there was a knock at the door, "I'll get."

Olivia went to answer the door while David made plates and sat them down around the table.

"Hey Casey!" she greeted when she saw Casey and Elliot had arrived together, "Elliot!" She was going to try her hardest to get things back to how they used to be.

"Let me see the ring!" Casey exclaimed.

Olivia held up her hand and flaunted the ring in front of Casey and Elliot.

"Oh my gosh it's huge!" she gasped.

"Isn't it gorgeous?"

"That's a beautiful ring Liv..." Elliot said, "I'm happy for you."

"Let's go ahead and head to the kitchen so you can meet David," Olivia said to Elliot. She led them into the kitchen even though Elliot had been there plenty of times before. She remembered one time specifically when she was sick. Cragen had sent her home from work and Elliot had stopped by after to check on her. He found her puking her guts out and told her he would sleep on the couch. He held her hair up for her that night.

She sighed quietly and went to stand by David in the kitchen, "David this is Elliot. Elliot this is David, my fiance."

"Nice to meet you," Elliot said as he reached his hand out for David to shake.

"You too."

"You already know Casey," she said to David.

"Of course, ADA Novak."

It was awkward for a few moments because nobody knew what to say to each other.

"Well," David finally said, "Dinner is done and it's delicious if I do say so myself so let's eat."

They headed into the dinning room where there was a nice cherry wood kitchen table. David and Olivia sat next to each other and Casey and Elliot sat on the opposite side. They all had their plates of fettuccine with garlic bread and a glass of sweet tea.

"This is good," Elliot said swallowing his first bite, "How did you manage to teach Olivia how to cook?"

"Hey!" Olivia butted in, "I can cook if I want too."

Every one was laughing and getting along well when Elliot received a phone call.

"Excuse me," he answered pushing his chair away from the table and walking into the living room.

"Hello?"

"_Elliot are you at Olivia's right now_?" It was Fin.

"Yeah," he said, "Why?"

"_We have evidence that says David Hayden is the rapist of Hailey MacDonald_."

Elliot was stunned, "Isn't he an attorney? Are you sure it's his DNA because He proposed to Olivia and she is happy. If I go in there and say something she won't believe me."

"_Detective Amaro and Detective Rollins are on their way over there now but I knew you were going over there for dinner so I figured I'd give you the heads up_."

"Thanks Fin, I'll talk to you later."

Elliot slammed his phone shut while the blood inside of him boiled. Olivia was going to be so upset that David was a rapist. He didn't know how she would handle it. On the plus side, he figured that this would give him an advantage to win her back. He took a deep breath, and walked back in to the dinning room.

"You son of a bitch!" Elliot couldn't take it any longer.

"Elliot!" Olivia gasped, shocked at his words.

Before Elliot could say anything else there was another knock at the door, "Liv! It's Amaro and Rollins!"

Olivia ran to answer the door and they walked in, "I'm sorry we have to do this Liv."

Amaro and Rollins walked over to David and told him to stand up. They demanded that he put his hands behind his back and they slapped the cold silver cuffs on his wrists.

"David Hayden, you're under arrest for the rape of Hailey MacDonald. You have the right to remain silent..."

Olivia couldn't hear anything past why he was under arrest. She stood there with her back against the wall while everything was happening in front of her. Tears started to form in her eyes and before she knew it David was carried out of the front door.

"Liv..." Casey whispered getting up from her seat, "Are you okay?"

Olivia slid her back down the white wall until she reached the floor and started sobbing.

"Oh Olivia," Casey said trying to comfort her, "This could all just be a misunderstanding."

Olivia said nothing. Elliot was standing there watching his old partner break down in front of him. He had never seen her so vulnerable before. He had never heard her cries so loud.

"Olivia... I'm going to go but if you need anything you can call me."

Olivia didn't acknowledge that Elliot had said anything but just continued crying. Why could nothing go right in her life? Why couldn't she just be happy this one time? Just this once. She remembered what her mom had told her when she was only 7 years old, _"You will never amount to anything! Nothing will ever go right for you! I guarantee it!" _

"Liv," Casey said rubbing her back, "I'm going to call Cragen and see if I can get any information okay?"

"Casey," Olivia whispered through her tears, "My mom was right."

"What are you talking about?"

"On my 7th birthday party," Olivia began, "I asked her if she had gotten me a birthday present. She was drunk and I knew not to talk to her but I really wanted a new pair of jeans. She told me that I would never get anything in life that I wanted. She said, '_You will never amount to anything! Nothing will ever go right for you! I guarantee it!'"_

"That's not true and you know that Olivia," Casey said.

"No I don't know that," Olivia said shaking her head as some of the tears subsided, "Nothing has ever gone right for me. You and Elliot went right for me and then Elliot left. Then David was right for me and he's just been taken out of my house in cuffs accused of a rape charge. My mom was right."


	17. Chapter 17 For Better

**Guys, I too am pro Livid! :) Thank you for the reviews! **

"Olivia I know you don't want to believe that he is a rapist but the evidence points to him," Cragen stated.

"It doesn't matter. I honestly don't think he did it and I'm not just saying that because he's my fiance. I'm saying that because there's no way he could have done it."

"How is that?" Cragen asked.

"The night that Hailey was raped again was the night David and I made love," Olivia answered not caring what Cragen thought, "He never even left my house."

Cragen was silent for a moment and then continued speaking, "Then we need to figure out who planted David's DNA so we can clear his name."

At the crime scene where Hailey was found there was a stray strand of hair that had been found and taken in for DNA testing. The DNA was a match to David's. Anybody could have put that hair there and Olivia knew that. What she didn't know is who would want to frame him.

"What if it was James?" Olivia asked looking up from the desk.

Cragen sighed, "I'll call his parole officer."

James Haden had never been found not guilty of the rape of Hailey MacDonald for reason of mental disease or defect and he had been remanded on house arrest and under psychiatric care for three years. People on house arrest could manage to find ways to take off their ankle bracelet and be able to sneak out so it was an option that James could be guilty again.

Ten minutes after Olivia had suggested James as the suspect Cragen walked back out of his office and a look of displease on his face, "It wasn't James."

Olivia sighed as she began rubbing her temples with her fingers.

"Liv, go home," Cragen demanded, "You don't look too good."

"I'm not going home until I clear David's name. He didn't do this!"

"Olivia," Cragen said in a calm voice, "I know he didn't. I know you're under a lot of stress and I think it's best that you go home. I also want you to talk to Huang. I'll have him go to your place."

"Captain I don't need to see a sh-"

"Save it Liv," and then Cragen walked back into his office and shut the door.

Olivia gathered her things and headed home. She had a major headache and all she wanted to do was sleep. She didn't want to talk to Huang at all but she knew Cragen wouldn't let her back at work until Huang cleared her.

Not even five minutes after she arrived back at her apartment did Huang show up, "Hi Olivia."

"Hey Huang," Olivia motioned him to the couch in the living room.

"So how are you doing?"

"How am I doing?" Olivia smirked, "I finally found a guy that I love and he was taken out of my house in handcuffs."

"You told Cragen that you knew he was innocent. You proved that he was here with you."

"I know that," Olivia said quietly, "I know."

"What else is going on in your life right now?" George Huang was very good at his job and knew when Olivia was keeping something from him.

"Nothing," Olivia stated flatly.

"Olivia, I have known you for a long time and I know when you aren't telling me the truth," George protested.

"It's just... It's that..."

"That what Olivia?"

"I keep thinking about my mom."

Finally, something he could work with, "What about your mom?"

"The things she said," Olivia answered, "She said a lot of things about how I was worthless and nothing would ever be good in my life because of who my father was."

"You think that just because your father is a bad guy that means you have to be one?"

"No," Olivia answered, "I know that's not what it means."

"Then why are you thinking about what your mom said?"

"Nothing ever goes right for me George," Olivia said in a shaking voice, "Sometimes I feel like I wasn't meant to be here."

This was the first time George had ever heard Olivia say something like this. He knew that sometimes she hated her job and hated how things turned out, but never had he heard her say she didn't want to be here.

"Olivia," George said sympathetically, "Why do you think that?"

"I think that people keep leaving me because I'm not good enough, they deserve better."

"Who left you?"

"My mom," Olivia said letting the first tears slip, "Every boyfriend I've had in the past 10 years, Elliot, David's in jail."

George knew what would happen next in normal patients, they would become depressed, but this was Olivia. He had no reason to believe that she would become depressed and try to kill herself so he ended the conversation and told her he would see her next week.

XXX

"Olivia good news," Cragen said to her as she walked in for the morning.

"What's that?" Olivia asked.

"David's getting released from Rikers today. He's going to meet you at home."

"That's good," Olivia without changing the monotone in her voice.

"Liv is something bothering you?"

"No," Olivia said, "I'm fine."

Cragen nodded his head and went back to doing his job.

XXX

"Look who's home," David said as he opened his arms expecting Olivia to run into them.

"David we need to talk," Olivia said putting her gun and her badge on top of the fridge.

"What about?" David asked putting his arms down and sitting down on the couch.

"I don't think you and I are going to work out," she blurted.

David was shocked, "What are you talking about? I didn't rape her and you know that!"

"I know David that's not why," Olivia said, "You deserve someone better than me."

"Liv," David said looking into her eyes, "You are the best thing for me. How could you say something like that?"

Olivia was trying to process everything in her head. She didn't want David to leave but she didn't feel like she deserved him. Her head was hurting and she didn't want to fight anymore. She didn't care what her mom had told her.

"I'm sorry," Olivia cried, "I don't know what's wrong with me. I just, I'm just really stressed lately."

"Come here," David said. Olivia climbed up into his lap in the couch and David cuddled her in his arms. "Let's just take it a day at a time. We don't have to get married anytime soon. Just know that I love you and I don't want you to be stressed. You deserve the best and I want to be that man."

Olivia closed her eyes and listened to his heart pounding in her ear, "Sorry I'm such a crazy."

"You're not a crazy," David laughed, "You are Olivia Benson-Hayden."

Olivia smiled against David's chest and he knew that if stopped talking she would fall asleep. He figured that she hadn't slept in at least a week. Once he felt her breathing even out he whispered, "I love you Olivia."


	18. Chapter 18 Telling

**When I started this story I honestly didn't plan on people liking it. I didn't know where I wanted to go with it and now I do! I am pleased and I hope you will be too! The big question here is, "Does Olivia finally get a happily ever after?"**

The next day was important to David because Olivia was finally going to introduce him to her friends at work. He had met them before on business terms but now he was meeting them as friends.

"Should I wear a tux?" David asked.

Olivia smirked, "I don't care what you wear. You look sexy in anything."

"Please stop," David said, "I don't want to ruin these pants I just put them on!"

"You are a typical man," Olivia laughed, "Except a thousand times better."

Olivia threw the brush that was in her hands down on the bed and walked closer to David. She ran her hands threw his hair making a piece stand up out of place.

"You're eyes are the most gorgeous things on this planet. It's like looking into a brown diamond."

"A brown diamond?"

"Sparkly, expensive, you know what I mean," David replied.

"Uh huh."

Standing there in this moment, looking into each others eyes and just holding each other was what Olivia had always dreamed of. Now all she needed was kids.

"David," Olivia said breaking the silence, "I think we should start talking about kids."

"I told you I wanted your beautiful babies," David chuckled, "Let's wait until we're married first."

"I've thought about my wedding since I was old enough to know what a wedding was," Olivia said grabbing the brush off the bed and fixing her hair.

"Tell me about it," David said as he was buttoning his suit.

"I want it to be an elegant peach color with flowers sprinkled down the aisle and everybody in pretty gowns. The chapel decorated like how you see in movies and the cake three layers tall with the bride and groom figures on the top," Olivia was rambling on and on about her dream wedding telling David every detail. Little did she know that David was paying very close attention to every word she said.

"Are you ready?" Olivia asked walking out of the bathroom wearing a nice pair of jeans and a plain red blouse. Something you didn't see her wear often.

"Let's go."

XXX

"Is that Olivia Benson that I see?" Munch asked squinting his eyes as Olivia and David walked in holding hands.

"Yes Munch," she was waiting for one of his witty remarks.

"I didn't know you wore color."

"Funny John," Olivia laughed. It was true, she always wore blacks and blues.

"What is the ADA doing here?"

"Munch," Olivia said smiling at David, "This is my fiance. David Haden."

Munch's mouth dropped and for the first time he had nothing to say. "Olivia that's amazing! I'm happy for you! Congratulations!"

"Thanks John."

"I always thought you would end up marrying Elliot."

On that note David cleared his throat and stuck out his hand for John to shake.

"Nice to meet you."

"Olivia? Baby is that you?" they heard Fin from the background.

"It's me Fin!"

"Damn you look hot!"

Olivia couldn't help but blush, "Thanks Fin. I'd like for you to meet my fiance. David Haden."

Fin nodded his head observing David from head to toe, "You break her heart, I'll kick your ass."

"Nice to meet you," David said laughing, "Trust me, if anybody hurts her I'll be the one helping you kick their ass."

"Have you told the Captain yet?" Fin asked.

"I'm sure he knows," Olivia said.

"He's in his office," Munch said, "You should go talk to him. He's been pretty busy lately. He needs a break."

Olivia led David to the office of Captain Cragen and knocked on the door before Cragen told them to enter.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Hey Cap'n."

"I wish I could stay and talk to you guys but I have a few errands to run," Cragen said grabbing his wallet from a drawer at the bottom of his desk.

"Uh, see you later?"

"See ya Liv!"

When Cragen left Olivia could have sworn she saw him wink at David. She raised an eyebrow at the curiosity. "What was that?"

"What was what?" David asked trying to play it off. He knew she had seen. She was trained to see the little things.

"That wink," Olivia answered, "My captain winked at you."

"You're seeing things," David laughed, "He did not wink"

"I know what I saw!" Olivia said playfully smacking David on the chest.

"I'm sure you do. Anyways, are there any other people I have to meet?"

"What's the matter you don't like my friends?"

"I love your friends," David said pushing a piece of hair out of Olivia's face, "Especially the one who threatened to kick my ass."

Olivia couldn't help but laugh. She had known Fin for a long time and he was like a brother to her. He always stood up for her whenever her and Elliot had a dispute even if Elliot had been right. She thanked him for that. Sometimes when a case had hit her too hard, Fin was the one on the roof with her making her laugh or just being there while she cried.

"He means it too," Olivia said trying her best to keep a straight face.

"He has nothing to worry about."


	19. Chapter 19 Clues

**If you read chapter 18 you might have to go back and make sure you read the right one because I totally changed it. Didn't like it. Thank you for reviewing!**

The next day while Olivia was at work, David had to go and get things set up. He was meeting with a wedding planner and wanted it set up for next week. He walked down the block to the cafe where he was meeting Elizabeth Conner.

"David Haden?" a small woman asked sitting down at a table.

"Elizabeth Conner?"

"Yes sir," she answered standing up. She put her hand out for David to shake and he offered a firm handshake.

"So where do we start?" David asked taking a seat across from her.

"First I need to know the color your fiance wants," Elizabeth answered opening up a lavender folder ready for taking notes.

"Just a second I wrote all of this down," David said as he checked in his jacket pockets for the paper. "Here it is."

Elizabeth took the paper from David and began reading it, "This has everything I need on it."

"I need this to be perfect," David said getting even more serious, "My fiance, Olivia, means the world to me. I know you meet a million guys who say the same thing but I mean it. I've been engaged before but nothing can compare to the love I have for this women."

Elizabeth found it beautiful that David cared so much about his soon to be wife so she gave him her promise that the wedding would be perfect.

XXX

Back at the precinct, Olivia was working with Amaro on trying to figure out who had framed David.

"Do we have any possible suspects?" Olivia asked reading a file on her desk.

"We checked James' probation officer and he said that he was home all night."

Olivia sighed, "As far as I know David has no enemies. I don't know who else could have done it."

"Maybe," Amaro said with a thinking look on his face, "Remember when I told you that James had gotten out of the precinct? He was cuffed to the chair. Isabelle wasn't."

Olivia looked up at Amaro from the paper she was reading with a shocked look, "They were partners. That's why their stories never made sense."

"Last time I talked to her she was getting ready to leave for Africa," Olivia said, "We have to get to that apartment before she leaves."

Amaro nodded his head and off they went.


	20. Chapter 20 Underhanded

**I feel like I have lost a lot of readers.. Am I doing something wrong? Do you want to see something in particular happen? Anyways, thanks for the reviews and here's another chapter!**

When Amaro and Olivia arrived at Isabelle's apartment they knocked on the door and nobody answered.

"Bust it down," Olivia demanded.

Amaro stepped back and kicked in the door with full force. "Isabelle! The jig is over!"

Olivia went to the right checking every room with her gun in front of her and Amaro went to the left.

"Clear," Olivia said.

"Liv!" Amaro yelled.

Olivia came rushing into the kitchen where they found Isabelle and Hailey on the floor. A pool of crimson blood surrounded them.

"Dammit," Olivia whispered. She couldn't take this case anymore. If she had had her head in the game none of this would have happened and they would still be alive. She started to blame herself even thought she knew it wasn't her fault.

"Olivia, you alright?" Amaro asked.

"This is my fault. I've been so busy with David and my wedding that I haven't been into the case and now... now this."

"Olivia this isn't your fault at all," Amaro said, "Why don't you go back to the precinct and I'll stay here and wait for the bus."

Olivia nodded her head as she blinked back the tears that had formed. She didn't plan on going back to the precinct. She planned on going to see David.

XXX

David was back at the apartment when Olivia showed up in tears. Her eyes were red and swollen and it look like she had been crying for a long time.

"Liv," David said concerned, "What's the matter? What's wrong?"

"I haven't had a relationship with a man because I can't handle the job and the man," she mumbled, "Two people were murdered because my head wasn't in the game."

"I think you need a break," David said, "You have been working with this unit for 13 years and you need a break."

"I don't need a break!" Olivia cried, "I need to be there more."

"Olivia," David said in a sweet low voice, "You need a break. I'll come with you and we can talk to your captain."

"No!" Olivia said, "I thought you would understand. Just... Just..." Olivia turned around and walked out of the door slamming it behind her before she finished her sentence.

"Olivia!" David hollered after her. She kept on walking.


	21. Chapter 21 Best Friends

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's a steamy chapter!**

When Olivia finally stopped walking she found herself in front of Elliot's house. She knocked on the door hoping he would answer.

"Hey Olivia," Kathy said, "Just a second and I'll get Elliot."

Olivia nodded and waited for Elliot to come to the door making sure there was no evidence of tears.

"Liv?" Elliot asked surprised to see her there, "What's up? What's wrong?"

"When we were partners," Olivia began, "I would come to you when I had a problem."

"You still can," Elliot said, "I still want to be your best friend."

"That's why I'm here," Olivia laughed, "Two people were killed because we didn't find the right people in time and I blamed myself. Then I went home and blamed David."

"Olivia," Elliot said, "I don't think you actually blame him. I think you are just scared to get married."

"I am," Olivia admitted.

"I think you should go home and talk to David," Elliot said.

"I want you to be at my wedding," Olivia said, "I want you to be in the front row."

"I'd love to be at your wedding, in the front row."

Olivia smiled and was happy that she had her old partner back. Elliot smiled too. He was happy for Olivia, he had to admit it.

"I'll see ya later," Olivia said as she turned to walk away.

"See ya Liv."

XXX

Before walking back into her apartment she gathered her thoughts and took a deep breath. She was preparing for David to be angry at her.

"David, I am so sorry for earlier," Olivia said seeing him on the couch.

David didn't say anything, just sat up and looked at her.

"I don't blame you for being mad and I don't blame you for the case I just... I'm scared to make a commitment."

"I know," David said motioning for her to sit next to him. "Olivia I told you that I loved you and that I would wait. I'll wait forever if that's what you want. Having a wedding isn't going to make the commitment that we already have."

Olivia let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding and let her shoulders relax, "You really are the perfect guy."

"I try," David smiled.

"I love you," Olivia said, "And for the record, I do want to marry you. Soon."

"That's a good thing because tomorrow, I have a huge surprise for you."

"I hate surprises," Olivia smiled laying her head into the crevice of David's neck.

"Too bad," he laughed.

"Pleeeese," Olivia begged, "I've had a bad day."

"Nope," he replied, "I'm not telling you and you can't make me."

"Want to bet?" Olivia climbed into David's lap and kissed him on his neck.

"I'm still not going to tell you," he chuckled kissing her back.

"That's okay," Olivia said in a sexy voice, "I think I'll be pretty busy tonight."

David stood up holding Olivia in his arms and carrying her into the bedroom. "Forget everything about today."

"I already have," she whispered.


	22. Chapter 22 Shopping

**We all know how nothing ever goes right for Olivia... thank you for the reviews and thanks for reading!**

"Can you please tell me what the surprise is?" Olivia asked the next morning as the were walking down the sidewalk to a destination that Olivia was unfamiliar with.

"You will see soon enough," David smiled, "We are going in here." He pointed to a big church that was to the right of them and Olivia was confused.

"A church?"

David just nodded and pulled her inside. Olivia stood in awe. There were white roses aligned down the pews and a red velvet material had been laid all the way to the altar. There were white lights glistening in the most perfect way and a beautiful song was playing in the background.

"Today," David said, "Casey is taking you dress shopping. Tomorrow, we get married."

"Are you serious?"

"I'm serious."

"David this is beautiful." When they first walked in her breath had been taken away and now her heart was beating fast, "There's still so much to do!"

"Relax," David said wrapping her arm around her back, "Everything is done. The church will be filled with my family and yours."

"I haven't asked anyone to walk me down the aisle," Olivia said.

"Everything is done," David said, "I promised you a wedding and I don't break promises. Things are going to be perfect. Just like you."

Olivia leaned in and kissed him on the lips, a passionate kiss, "Can I go shopping now?"

David laughed, "Of course. Casey is going to meet you there."

"I love you so much!"

"I love you too," David said, "Now go get that dress."

XXX

"He's so perfect," Olivia gloated to Casey, "He set everything up and the church is beautifully decorated."

"He really loves you," Casey said.

"I really love him."

"Alright ladies," said the lady in charge of helping Olivia with her dress, "Do you have anything in mind?"

"I want a sleeveless dress," Olivia replied with a sly smile aimed at Casey, "No jewles."

"Okay give me one second." The lady, whose name was Julia, went to the back where the store kept all the dresses. She pulled out one that she was hoping Olivia would love. It was plain white, with an elegant design at the top and just long enough to touch the ground.

"Oh my goodness," Olivia said when she put the dress on.

"Liv," Casey said looking at her best friend, "That is gorgeous."

Olivia turned back around to look in the mirror and for the first time she was happy with her life. Soon she was going to be getting married to greatest guy. She had her lifelong partner Elliot and her best friend Casey by her side and she had Captain Donald Cragen as her father figure. She was finally realizing that God had made her wait so long, to get the best hand.

"This is the dress," she said with a tear escaping the corner of her eye, "This is it."

"Are you sure?" Julia asked.

"I'm positive."

"It's 600 dollars," Julia said.

Olivia nodded her head and handed her the money from her purse before taking the dress off.

"I think David's going to love it," Olivia said once her and Casey walked out of the shop.

"I think he will too," Casey laughed, "Olivia I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Case," Olivia smiled, "I'm really happy."

"It shows."

"Oh quit it," Olivia teased.

As they were walking back to Olivia's apartment they talked about all the past boyfriends they had both had and laughed at how stupid they had been. They talked until there was nothing left about each other that they didn't know.

"You know that you're my best girlfriend," Olivia said as she unlocked the door to her apartment."

"That's an honor," Casey said sitting on the couch, "You're mine too."

"We sound like a bunch of high schoolers," Olivia laughed as she hung her wedding dress up in the front closest where she would tell David not to look.

"That's okay," Casey said, "You get to do that because tomorrow, you are no longer going to be Olivia Benson."

"I'm going to be Olivia Benson-Hayden."

Casey nodded her head as Olivia fell down on the cushion next to her, "I can't believe it."

"Believe it," Casey said, "You're getting married."

Olivia threw a pillow at Casey just like high school girls did at sleepovers and then Casey announced that she had to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Casey said.

"Bye."

When Casey was gone, Olivia was bored by the silence in her house. She had been used to it before but, now it was driving her crazy. It was almost dark outside and David still wasn't home. She wanted to call him but she didn't want to sound like one of those spouses who never let their lovers do anything. She would just watch TV and wait until he came home.


	23. Chapter 23 Wedding Day

When David came home he was surprised to Olivia asleep on the couch with the TV on. Usually she was badgering him about how he always left the lights on when he left a room. He took his jacket off and hung it on the back of a kitchen chair and then went to scoop Olivia up in her arms.

"David?" she mumbled still half asleep.

"Sh, it's okay, I'm just carrying you to the bedroom."

"Okay," she mumbled as she let her head fall back onto his arm as he layed her down on her side of the bed.

XXX

It was wedding day and Olivia was nervous as hell. She had gotten up at 5 o'clock and gotten dressed to meet Casey, Melinda, and Alex for an early breakfast before they all got ready to be bridesmaids.

"Are you excited?" Melinda asked as they all sat around a table at the cafe.

"I'm excited and nervous," Olivia admitted as she took a bite of the french toast she ordered, "I just want this day to be perfect."

"If we have anything to do with it it will be," Alex said sipping her caramel latte.

"I can't thank you guys enough for being willing to put on dresses and heels for a day," Olivia teased.

"It'll be good to get out of our work clothes," Melinda said, "I wear scrubs and these two always wear suits."

"That's true," Casey added.

"Everything okay?" Alex asked Olivia when she noticed she was being quieter than usual.

"I'm just so nervous," Olivia answered fumbling with her hands, "I love David and I want to spend the rest of my life with him but, what if something happens?"

"Nothing is going to happen Liv," Alex said, "We are all here for you."

"Thanks."

"It's getting close to time," Melinda chimed in, "We should start heading to the church.

At the church, all the bridesmaid dresses were waiting along with the shoes, makeup and hairstylist. The dresses were hung side by side in a tall standing closet in a back room where their violet color brightened the room.

"These colors are just fantastic," Melinda said as she held the dress up to her.

"David picked these dresses out," Olivia chuckled, "Can somebody help zip me up?"

The girls laughed and Alex made her way over to help Olivia zip the zipper.

"Alex," Olivia said sitting down for the first time in three hours, "Could you please go see if David's here? I just need to make sure he's on time."

"Of course," Alex said, "Calm down and I'll go check on him."

"Olivia you look a little pale," Melinda said taking in Olivia's look.

"I'm fine," Olivia replied, "I just have a feeling."

"Liv," Casey said placing her hand on her bare shoulder, "You need to relax. Everybody gets anxiety on their wedding day. Do I need to get Huang in here?"

Olivia shook her head no. The last thing she needed was to talk to a shrink on her wedding day.

When Alex came back in Olivia was relieved to hear that David and the groomsmen were doing just fine and right on time.

"They look handsome too if I do say so myself," Alex grinned.

"Tell me who they are!" Olivia begged, "Please! David never told me. He said he wanted it to be a surprise."

"A surprise is a surprise Liv," Alex said, "But, since it's you. The groomsmen are Fin, Munch, and Elliot."

Olivia's breath almost stopped.

"What's wrong?" Casey asked noticing the sudden change in her face.

"He didn't ask his cousin to be in the wedding because he knew that I've always wanted them to be in mine," Olivia cried, "He did this for me."

"Aw Liv," Melinda said, "He loves you."

Olivia sighed as she fanned her eyes so her make up wouldn't mess up from the tears and then she stood when there was a knock at the door. Cragen was standing there in a tux smiling once he saw Olivia in her dress.

"Olivia," Cragen said, "If you don't mind, I'm going to be the one giving you away."

Olivia put her hand over her mouth as her eyes began to water again, "Of course I don't mind."

Cragen wrapped his arms around her and embraced her in a hug before the wedding began.

"Are you ready?" he asked Olivia.

She nodded her head and her bridesmaids lined up in front of her. The only thing they were waiting on were the groomsmen.

XXX

"They should be out by now," Olivia said getting antsy.

Alex took this has her cue to go check on them again, "I'll go check."

When Alex walked into the room where the men were getting ready she almost screamed. She saw a man with a gun and the four groomsmen facing the wall. They had left all their weapons at home under Olivia's request. Alex knew she would blame herself for this so she debated telling her but she knew she had to tell someone. She quietly closed the door hoping that the gunman wouldn't hear her and ran back to Cragen and the girls.

"Cragen," Alex said with the blood rushing from her face.

Cragen walked away from Olivia and around the corner to where Alex was standing, "What is it?"

"There's a gunman in the room with the guys."

Cragen's eyes turned wide as his face got pale, "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"We have to tell Olivia," Cragen said, "She'll know what to do."

Alex nodded her head and together they walked back to where Olivia, Melinda, and Casey stood patiently waiting.

"Olivia we need to get everybody out of this building," Cragen said getting right to the point.

"Why?" she asked confused, "What's going on?"

"There is a man with a gun in the room with David, Elliot, Fin, and Munch."

Olivia felt her heart stop. How could this happen? Who would bring a gun into a wedding with almost all cops?

"Who is it?" she asked on the verge of tears.

"Liv," Cragen said, "I think it's James Hayden."


	24. Chapter 24 Catastrophe

**You may need a box of tissues...**

Cragen asked Casey and Alex if they could have everybody clear out of the building and asked Cragen to stay and keep Olivia calm. He had a gun in his car and he quickly went to get it.

"I can't believe this is happening," Olivia cried, "This is my wedding day. This isn't suppose to happen!"  
>"Olivia," Melinda said in a soothing voice placing a hand on her back, "Calm down. You are going to have a panic attack. You need to breathe."<p>

Olivia took in a deep breath and let it out when Melinda go to the number three.

"Cragen got his gun from the car and he's going to make sure nobody gets hurt," Melinda assured her.

Olivia just nodded her head and looked out the window of the people exiting the church. Casey and Alex were among them. Cragen had asked them to stay outside because he didn't want them getting hurt.

"I'm going in there," Olivia said standing up, "James wants revenge and he wants it on me."

"Olivia don't do this," Melinda said trying to coax Olivia into staying in the room.

Olivia bolted for the door but Melinda jumped in front of her in perfect timing, "Olivia please. Cragen can handle it."

"Get out of my way," Olivia demanded pushing her to the side.

Olivia made her way down the hall and to the right where her soon to be husband and her best friends.

"James put down the gun!" Olivia yelled busting into the room.

"Liv," Elliot whispered.

All the guys turned around to face Olivia and saw James pointing the gun at her.

"What do you want James?" Olivia asked.

"Well look at you," James smirked, "Detective Olivia Benson came to save the day."

"What do you want?" she asked again ignoring his snide remark.

While Olivia was talking to James, Elliot and Fin were quietly sneaking up behind him. They had made a plan of action and the safest one they could think of considering how he had a loaded gun.

"I want you dead," he said putting his hand on the trigger.

At that exact moment Elliot dived onto James knocking the gun out of his hand but he was too late.

"Olivia!" David yelled rushing to her side.

She had been shot in the side and was gasping for air. There was already a pool of crimson blood soaking the white dress.

"I got him, you help Olivia," Fin said cuffing James.

"Liv," Elliot said rushing to her side, "Olivia stay with me. Stay with me."

David had put his hands over the bullet wound trying to stop the blood but it didn't look like it was working. His tears had pooled in his eyes and were threatening to fall at any minute. He had never been in this situation before and this was his fiance. The love of his life had been shot by his brother. He couldn't help but think that Olivia would never forgive him. Cragen came into the room interrupting David's thoughts and saw Olivia on the ground and immediately called for a bus.

"This is SVU portable," Cragen said, "I need a bus to 1537 upper West Street."

The ambulance was on it's way and everybody's main focus was Olivia. Warner had came in and tried to pack the wound but she figured it had messed with something inside.

"Olivia," Melinda said seeing that she was struggling with keeping her eyes open, "I need you to stay awake. Stay with me."

"I-," Olivia struggled to get the word out between her breaths and she couldn't finish her sentence before she lost conscious.

"I'm gonna kill the son of a bitch," Elliot said standing up off the ground.

"Elliot I think you should go outside and wait for the ambulance so they know which room we're in," Cragen said knowing that Elliot needed a break. He nodded his head and proceeded outside.

When Elliot arrived outside he had to take a few deep breaths and tell him self that Olivia would be okay. She had suffered wounds before and that she was tough. He was in the middle of his thoughts when he heard David walking up behind him.

"You guys were all so brave in there," David chuckled.

"It's our job," Elliot said.

"I was so scared that he was going to find Olivia and then she just came running in..."

"She's a good cop. She likes to save people even if she's risking her own life."

"If she doesn't make it-"

"Stop," Elliot interrupted, "Olivia is the strongest person I know and she will make it."

David nodded his head and the two men stood in silence until the ambulance arrived.


	25. Chapter 25 Hurricane then Rainbow

Sadly, it was on her wedding day but, I promise things get better. Things have to get worse for them to get better.

At the hospital, Olivia was rushed into surgery to get the bullet taken out of her. Cragen, Alex, Casey, Elliot, Melinda, and David were all waiting in the waiting room.

"You guys alright?" Melinda asked seeing them sitting there with the blood drained from their faces.

"I tried to get the gun out of his hand," Elliot said, "I wasn't fast enough."

"Elliot don't blame yourself," Melinda said.

Elliot just sighed and bowed his head to continue praying. "_Olivia doesn't deserve this. You know that so why do you keep doing this to her? Give her a break. She's finally met a man that's going to take care of her and you do this. Today was suppose to be the happiest day of her life..._" Never before had Elliot blamed God, but now he felt like he had no other choice. He needed to blame someone besides himself. Usually when something like this would happen he would talk to Olivia but in this case he couldn't.

"Are you doing okay?" Alex asked turning toward Casey.

"I don't know," Casey replied, "I keep thinking about when I had gotten attacked and Olivia had stayed with me in the hospital. I never thought it would be the other way around. I never thought that someone would actually shoot her."

"Oh Case," Alex said, "She'll be okay. She's tough and we all know that. She'll pull through. I bet she will probably be asking when she can go home after she wakes up from surgery."

Casey smiled, "That sounds like Liv."

"I don't want to worry anyone," Huang said walking into the waiting room, "But Olivia is most likely going to have a break down once she realizes what happened to her."

"What do you mean?" Casey asked turning her attention toward George.

"When people go through a traumatic experience they tend to have nightmares about it and then they become depressed," he explained.

"She deals with this stuff everyday," Alex said.

"Yes, but, today she forgot all about her work. She was focused on getting married. She wasn't thinking like a cop. When she went into that room she was a normal person."

"So what does this mean?" Casey asked.

"It means that she is going to need us now more than ever," George continued to explain, "She won't talk to David about it because she won't think he will understand. We are going to need to pay close attention to her."

Casey couldn't take it anymore and she began crying for Olivia. All the time she had known her, she had been the toughest person she knew. Even thinking about Olivia being sad and depressed made her depressed.

"This is too much," Alex said.

"I'm sorry. We are all sorry," David said.

"Relatives of Olivia Benson?" Dr. Brandt asked breaking the awkward silence.

"That's us," David said being the first one to stand up.

"She's out of surgery and we were able to remove the bullet and repair the bleed. She's lucky, just a few more seconds and she would have bled out. She will be tired the next few days but, she'll be okay."

"Can we see her?" David asked.

"Of course," Dr. Brandt answered, "Right this way."

Before they all walked into the room they braced themselves. They were sure Olivia was going to be devastated that her wedding day was ruined.

"Oh Olivia," David sighed when he walked in the room and saw her laying there with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Liv," David said grabbing her hand, "You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for."

"How do you feel?" Elliot asked.

"Like I had a bullet in my side," she answered letting out a small chuckle but quickly regretting it.

"Take it easy Liv," Alex said seeing that she had winced.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you guys to leave," Dr. Brandt said, "Only one person can stay."

"Get better Olivia and don't give the doctors too much hell," Alex teased.

"Bye Alex," Olivia said while Alex bent over the railing to give her a hug.

Next was Casey and she leaned over to hug Olivia too, "I'm sorry your wedding was ruined. I hope he makes it up to you and I hope you feel better soon."

Olivia hugged her even tighter and then it was Elliot's turn. He didn't have nothing to say so he just hugged her and she knew that he was blaming himself.

"Don't blame yourself," Olivia whispered in his ear.

He pulled back at her comment and told her he would stop by at another time to check on her.

Next was Huang, "Liv, I was at the precinct when Fin filled me in on what happened. I believe you will get better soon and Fin sends his love."

"Thanks George," Olivia smiled.

"Olivia," George said starting to get to the more serious side of things, "If you ever need anyone to talk to you know you can give me a call."

"I know," Olivia said not fully understanding why he was bringing this up.

"Bye Liv," he said his last few words and then followed the rest of the crowd out of the room leaving David and Olivia to each other.

David climbed up into the bed next to Olivia and said, "I'll make this up to you," as he wrapped his arms around her careful not to touch the wound.

"All I want you to do is to stay with me tonight," Olivia whispered, "Just stay here and hold my hand."

"Were you scared?" he asked.

"I was more scared of him shooting you or one of them instead of myself," Olivia answered, "I didn't really think he would actually shoot me."

"I'm really sorry," David said, "This...I... If I could turn back time I would."

"Stop it," Olivia cried, "Please. This isn't your fault. Nobody could have prevented it. I did what I had to do. It's over and I'm still here and everybody is safe."

"Okay," David said not wanting to upset her, "You should get some sleep."

Olivia nodded because she felt like she hadn't slept in a year but, before she went to sleep she kissed David on the cheek and said, "I'm so glad that I met you. I always thought I would die alone and then here comes this amazing, handsome guy. You changed me David Hayden, for the better. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Liv," David whispered.

"I want kids," Olivia continued, "If you don't want kids then I guess that's okay but, I really want kids. They would be pretty cute."

"I want your kids Liv," David said, "They would be more than pretty cute. They would be the cutest kids in the world."

"Those were my vows," Olivia cried, "There was more but I can't remember them. I wrote them down."

"It's okay," David soothed her by playing with her long brown hair, "It was beautiful and I'm glad I met you too. I'm never going to leave Liv. Now close your eyes, you need to rest."

Olivia did as she was told, not because she wanted David to think he was in charge, but because she couldn't fight the sleep any longer.

XXX

When Elliot had left the hospital he went back to the precinct to finish up his DD 5's on a few recent cases when he heard a smash from Cragen's office.

"Cragen?" he asked walking towards his office, "You alright?"

When he opened the door to the office he saw Cragen sitting at his desk with tears in his eyes and a broken bottle of wine on the floor in front of him.

"Cragen?" Elliot asked.

"I let her down." Cragen said, "She got shot because I was too slow getting my damn gun! She's like a daughter to me and she almost died today. Right in front of me. She was almost gone, just like my wife."

"Cragen this isn't-"

"Just shut up Elliot," Cragen lashed, "I didn't drink any. That's why it's on the floor."

"Okay," Elliot said bending over to pick the pieces of the glass up, "I'm sorry."

Cragen sighed and wiped the tears away from his eyes realizing that his detectives had never seen him like this, "You're not going to tell the others I cried like a baby are you?"

"No," Elliot smiled, "Just remember that next time I get in trouble for something."

Cragen smiled and nodded and Elliot went back to finishing the rest of his paper work until both gentlemen went home for the night.


	26. Chapter 26 Bittersweet

The next day when Olivia woke up her side was killing her and she could barely move.

"You want me to get the nurse?" David asked hoping she would say yes.

"No," she winced, "They are just going to give me morphine and I don't want it."

"Liv, you're in pain," he said as he stroked her hand, "Please.

Olivia let out a sigh. The pain was pretty bad but she didn't want people to think she couldn't a handle a little pain. After all, she was a cop. "You can tell a nurse to take a look but I'm not taking any morphine."

David was pleased with Olivia letting him get a nurse so he walked to the nurses station which was just outside the room and asked for Nurse Holly.

"Good morning Olivia," Nurse Holly greeted when she followed David back into the room.

"Morning."

"So I hear you're having some pain?"

"It's not that bad," Olivia lied.

"Olivia you woke up crying from the pain," David stepped in.

Olivia shot David a glare that told him to be quiet. He obliged.

"Olivia be honest," Holly said, "It could just be the pain from the surgery but, it could also be something else."

"What do you mean something else?" Olivia asked getting concerned.

"Well," Holly began explaining, "When we were taking the bullet out we had to repair a bleed in your kidney. We thought we got it all but if we didn't we will need to repair it right away."

Olivia sighed and let her head fall back on the pillow squinting her eyes closed, "Olivia?"

"It hurts pretty bad," she admitted looking at David to see his expression.

"Okay," Holly said, "Well we can give you some morphine if you'd like or we can give you some ibuprofen."

"I don't want morphine."

"Alright I'll go get you some ibuprofen and hopefully you will start to feeling better."

When Holly left, David took his usual spot next to Olivia on the bed, "Your captain called earlier to check on you."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that you were asleep and he said he would stop by later," David answered stroking her hair.

"Here's your ibuprofen," Holly said entering the room and handing Olivia two red pills.

"Thank you." She popped the pills in her mouth and washed them down with a sip of water.

"If the pain gets worse let me know okay?"

"I will."

"Want to watch a movie?" David asked hoping to take her mind off of her pain.

"No," she said, "I want to talk to James."

"What?" David thought he had heard incorrectly.

"I want to talk to him," she said again in her same calming voice. "I want to know why he was at the wedding and why he killed Isabelle and Hailey."

"Olivia I really don't think this is the time or the place to do that," he said getting off the bed and accidentally hitting her wound.

She quickly reacted by placing her hand gently over it and wincing in pain.

"I'm sorry!" David said frantically, "I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," she said still in a calm voice, "It wasn't that bad."

David knew that Olivia was lying but some how it made him feel better. He was lucky that he had the toughest women in the world as his wife.

"Do you really want to talk to James?"

"Yeah," she said carefully taking her hand off the wound, "I do."

XXX

"Cap'n where ya goin?" Elliot asked him when he saw his boss heading for the elevator.

"I'm going to see Liv at the hospital," he answered, "Wanna come?"

"Uh, no. I uh, I have some cases to work on, but tell her I said hi and I'm sending my wishes."

"Okay suit yourself," Cragen said continuing back on his path to the elevator.

When he got to Olivia's room he went in to find David reading a book about law and Olivia sleeping peacefully.

"She's still asleep?"

"She was in a lot of pain this morning and the nurse said it was common but Olivia thinks it's something else. She doesn't think a gun shot wound should be hurting this bad," David explained.

Cragen frowned at the explanation, "I'm surprised she's taking a nap. She doesn't like to sleep when the sun is out."

"Doctor gave her some morphine," David continued explaining.

"Oh." Cragen walked over to the green plastic chair sitting under the hospital window and sat down. "I think it's time we have a talk."

David closed his book and sat it down on the table next to him, "About what?"

"Olivia is like a daughter to me," Cragen started saying, "I have known her for thirteen years and since the day I met her I knew she would hold a special place in my heart. Every time she goes out on the field I worry about her because I know she won't stop until everyone is safe."

"She hasn't had a real boyfriend in a long time and I know I gave you my blessing to get married but that doesn't mean my eyes aren't still on you. I think you're a good guy but, if you ever hurt her I will personally kick your ass."

"Yes sir," David said nodding his head, "I can assure you that I won't hurt her. I love her." His eyes darted toward Olivia as he watched her chest rise and fall with every breath she took.

"Good, because I'm too old to be kicking people's asses but I will."

"I understand," David said, "Hopefully soon she will be out of here and we can finally get married."

"I doubt she will want to do the wedding again," Cragen said, "Her dress was ruined."

"I have something better in mind."

"What would that be?"

"I can't tell you just yet," David said leaning back in his chair, "I have to make sure it turns out good first."

"Just remember what I said," Cragen reminded him as he was standing up to leave.

David just laughed and Cragen walked out believing that Olivia was always going to be safe with him. Or was she?


	27. Chapter 27 Twisted

**Please don't stop reading until you finish the paragraph, then if you don't like it you don't have to read anymore. I promise every event that has happened adds up in the end. Thank you for reading and your reviews mean the world to me!**

It had been a week and Olivia was doing well enough to go home under strict conditions. She wasn't suppose to do any strenuous activity for at least another week, to make sure she didn't pull the stitches out.

David and her were laying in bed watching TV when there was a knock on the door. Olivia's first reaction was to go answer it but as soon as she flung the cream colored blankets off of her David stopped her, "Lay back down, I'll get it."

Olivia sighed but smiled anyways because she was thankful that David was taking such good care of her.

Before opening the door, David looked through the peep hole to see who it was. He saw that it was Elliot and opened up the door.

"Hey man, how's it going?"

"Good," Elliot mumbled, "Is it okay if I talk to Olivia alone for a minute? She's my best friend and I'd like a minute with her. I brought over that new in table Liv wanted. It's in my car if you don't mind getting it."

"I don't mind at all." David led Elliot to Olivia's room even though Elliot had been in her house plenty before to know where it was.

"Somebody wants to talk to you," David said and then left the room.

"Hey El," Olivia said, "Come on sit down." She patted the bed next to her where David had been not too long before.

"Olivia," Elliot began, "You are my best friend in the whole world. We know everything about each other and we always have each others backs. I thought that one day you and I would get married but, I guess I was wrong. David, he... he's not a good guy."

"Elliot stop," Olivia said getting angry, "Just stop."

While Elliot was continuing to tell Olivia about his profound love for her David was making his way to Elliot's car. He opened the trunk expecting the in table to be there but, there was no table. "What the hell?" he thought to his self.

"You were always so gullible when we were little," he heard a familiar voice say behind him. He spun around fast and saw his brother.

"I'm calling the cops," David said pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.

"I wouldn't do that," James laughed, "Elliot brought me here. Olivia wanted to talk to me. Remember?"

"Why are you doing this to me? Why did you do this to Isabelle and Hailey?"

"What are you talking about?" James asked, "I didn't do anything to them!"

"You're a liar. You always have been! You shot them in their own apartment!"

"You're wrong," James said. His eyes were red and puffy like he was drunk and his hair was sticking to his sweaty head. He wore a pair of old blue jeans with holes in them and a dirty white T-shirt.

"Stay out of my life!" David screamed as he slammed Elliot's trunk shut. He started walking back toward Olivia's apartment when he saw Elliot making his way down.

"She's all yours," Elliot said walking passed him.

Little did David know that Elliot hadn't brought James with him, he just wanted a chance to talk to Olivia. Elliot was in for a huge surprise.

"What did you two talk about?" David asked crawling back into bed with Olivia.

"He just told me he hoped I was back at work soon because he needed his partner," Olivia lied.

"I hope you're back soon so we can make love," David said not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Are you serious?" Olivia smiled, "I got shot, with a gun, and you are thinking about sex?"

"Yeah."

"This is why I love you." She threw the pillow at him and he threw his back at her almost knocking over the table lamp. They were having so much fun acting like kids that they almost didn't hear the shot.

"That sounded like a gun," Olivia said with her eyes getting wide, "Look out the window."

David walked to the window the window and as he pulled up the blinds he saw Elliot's car speed away with James in the driver's seat.

"Liv," David said, "Did Elliot tell you that he brought James with him?"

"No," Olivia answered, "Why?"

"James told me that Elliot brought him here to talk to you, but I never told anybody you wanted to talk to him. Did you?"

Olivia shook her head, "I didn't tell anybody. David what's going on?"

"I think that James just took Elliot captive."

"What? We have to call Cragen! We have to follow him!" Olivia threw the covers off of her once again and began standing up looking for a pair of shoes and a jacket.

"Olivia, you aren't in the condition to deal with this. Call Cragen and Fin and tell them everything!"

"I'm not going to just sit back while James has Elliot! He will kill him!"

"Olivia listen to me!" David hollered placing his hands on her shoulders, "I will personally help them work this case and I will fill you in on everything. Call Cragen and tell him I am on my way and then call Casey and have her come over. I don't want you here alone."

"Fine," Olivia mumbled, "Please don't let him get hurt."

"I won't," David promised, "I love you and I will do my best." He leaned in and planted a kiss on her cheeks, not wanting to pull away.


	28. Chapter 28 Deserving?

**The bad guy isn't who you think...**

When David had left, Olivia had called Casey right away.

"Hello?"

"Casey, James has got Elliot and David went to go get him and I have no idea why this is happening!"

"Whoa, whoa," Casey said on the other end of the phone, "Calm down. I'll be over in just a second."

"Thanks Casey." Olivia hung up the phone and threw it onto her bed and started pacing back and forth from the door to the apartment and down the hall to her bedroom.

She repeated the motion until Casey knocked on the door.

"Liv tell me what's going on," Casey said concerned to see her friend in tears.

"I don't even know," Olivia said putting her hands on her head. She just wanted to give up.

"Come on, sit down." Casey put her hand on the small of Olivia's back and guided her to the couch where they sat down together.

"James has Elliot. At least, that's what David said. He wouldn't let me look because I'm suppose to be resting."

"I'm sure David told Cragen and they will get Elliot. How's your side doing?"

When Olivia had been pacing back and forth she was too occupied worrying about David and Elliot than about her side. "Truthfully, it's bothering me a little."

"You should lay down on the couch," Casey said moving to the chair so Olivia could have room. Out of nowhere she started to hear Olivia's sobs.

"Liv?"

"I don't understand," she said with the tears gushing from her eyes, "I just want to be happy."

"Oh Liv," Casey said feeling heartbroken for her best friend, "I'm so sorry." She bent down so she was leveled with Olivia and gave her a comforting hug.

XXX

"Are you sure you saw James in the drivers seat of Elliot's car?" Cragen asked, not believing that Elliot would let some man take him hostage. Then again if it was for Olivia's sake he knew Elliot would go.

"I'm sure," David said, "Elliot was in the passenger's side seat."

Cragen shook his head and was going to speak before Fin walked in, "Captain Kathy just called in and said she found Elliot's car at 2093 Branch Street."

"That's Isabelle's house," Cragen said matter-of-factly.

"Fin, grab Amaro and meet us there. Fill him in on the way. If we don't save Elliot Olivia will never forgive us."

Fin nodded his head and walked back into the squad room to tell Amaro what was going on.

"Looks like you're going to be in for the crime scene of your life," Cragen said grabbing his jacket.

Cragen walked out of his office and David was still standing there trying to wrap his head around what was going on. Why was he trying to help Elliot in the first place? The guy who is in love with Olivia and the guy who Olivia had once loved herself. Then he quickly pushed the thoughts out of his head because he knew the answer. He wanted Olivia to be happy. He let out a deep breath and then turned around to follow Cragen to the scene.

XXX

Back at Olivia's apartment Casey had calmed Olivia down enough for her to finally fall asleep. She was taking a nap on the couch while Casey was watching a cheap scary movie on TV when her phone rang.

"Novak."

"Casey it's David. How's Liv?"

"Uh, she's taking a nap right now. She was so worried that she started pacing and her side got to bothering her but, I gave her some Tylenol and got her to calm down."

"That's good...that's good," David said drifting off towards the end.

"How are things on your end?"

"It's crazy. The SWAT team is here and Fin and Amaro are about to call Elliot's cell phone while Cragen is talking to the hostage negotiator and I have to sit back and not do anything."

Casey completely understood how David felt. She had been on a few crime scenes before with Olivia and Elliot and she wasn't allowed to touch anything. She wanted justice just like them but she knew she wasn't qualified in investigating.

"Hang in there," Casey said, "Oh, I gotta go. Liv's waking up, don't worry I will fill her in." Casey hung up the phone and quickly attended back to her friend.

"Have a nice nap?"

Olivia nodded her head yes, "Have you heard from David?"

"I have." Casey sat down at the end of the couch and began telling Olivia all the details she knew.

"I bet David hates me." Olivia was still laying down with her head rested against a pillow while she started at nothing in particular on the ceiling and talked to Casey.

"Why do you think that?"

"When he told me that James had taken Elliot," Olivia said with the lump in her throat rising, "I told him not to let Elliot get hurt... I didn't even tell him to take care of his self."

"David understands that this is hard for you," Casey said trying her best to comfort her, "He loves you Olivia."

"He deserves better than me..."

"Olivia stop it right now!" Casey hated when Olivia blamed herself for things that were out of her control, "You deserves the best! You have spent your whole life putting yourself in danger and ruining your chance at a life because you care about the victims. David loves you and he is willing to give you the world. You deserve that Olivia, more than anyone I know."

"I guess you're right," Olivia managed a smile, "I deserve to be happy."

"I know I'm right," Casey laughed.

XXX

"Cell phone went straight to voice mail," Amaro hollered to Cragen.

"We're gonna have to send someone in," Cragen said as his detectives and David crowded around him.

"I'll go," David spoke up.

"Yeah right," Cragen chuckled, "If you haven't forgotten, James is your brother and he has a gun."

"All the more reason why I should be the one going in there," David pleaded, "Please."

"I'm sorry but I can't let that happen. If something happened to you and Elliot... I don't even want to know what Olivia would do to me. Amaro, are you up for this?"

"I'm ready Captain."

David stepped back realizing that he had lost the fight and he would have to continue to wait outside while other people did their jobs.

When Amaro had his bullet proof best on and his gun in hand, he kicked the door to the house down. By now, James would know that the police were waiting outside and would have had time to come up with a plan. Amaro knew he had to be careful.

"James!" Amaro hollered searching the living room with his gun on front of him, "It's over!"

Amaro heard nothing and saw nothing until he got into what looked like the master bedroom. He saw James tied up to a chair with his hands behind his back and a piece of tape over his mouth. Elliot was the one standing next to him with a gun in his hand.

**Dun Dun Dun! Please don't hate me... I do love Elliot but, this story was not the time to love him. He left Olivia and I'm angry at him for that. So... Please review!**


	29. Chapter 29 This Is Real

**Please don't stop reading because I made El the bad guy... It's just a story. Anyways, thank you to my loyal readers and thank you for my loyal reviewers! You guys rock! **

"You're the guy that left Olivia heart broken?" Amaro asked still pointing his gun toward Elliot.

"I did what I had to do."

"No you didn't. You did what was best for you," Amaro shot back. "She moped around the precinct for three months."

"That's not my problem," Elliot yelled. He had tears in his eyes because he knew it was his problem. He knew that Olivia had loved him and he had let her down.

"Put the gun down," Amaro instructed looking at James who looked terrified.

"Why?" Elliot asked, "My life is over. She doesn't love me anymore."

"I'm not afraid to shoot you," Amaro said. "I don't even know you. All I know is that Olivia was really depressed after you left. That doesn't put you and I on good terms."

"David took her from me." Elliot had now lowered the gun to his side so it was pointing at the floor. "I thought that I could take his brother from him but him and his brother don't get along. I paid him to show up to her apartment and pretend to kidnap me."

"Do you know who his standing outside right now?" Amaro asked being careful that Elliot didn't raise his gun again, "David. Do you know who sent him here?"  
>"Liv?"<p>

"Yeah. Olivia did because she doesn't want you hurt. She is back at her apartment worrying herself sick to make sure that you're okay. Why would you do that to the woman you love?"

"I..I.."

"You don't have anything to say," Amaro said, "Because you know you're wrong. Did you kill Isabelle?"

"I'm not a killer," Elliot cried, "I didn't kill anybody."

"Put the gun down and walk outside with me. We can clear this all up."

Elliot was hesitant at first but he knew that if he didn't go outside now, Olivia would never forgive him and he couldn't handle that.

"Okay." He gently lowered the gun and sat it on the floor. Then he untied the ropes and pulled the tape off of James's mouth.

Amaro placed James in the cuffs for killing Isabelle and Hailey and held Elliot on his shoulder as he led them outside.

"The hostage taker was Elliot,"Amaro told Cragen once Elliot was in a cop car and out of hearing distance.

"What?"

"He was mad at David for taking Olivia away from him," Amaro continued to explain.

"Oh, Liv is not going to believe this!" David yelled.

"Are you really going to go home and tell her what happened? Do you think it will make her feel better? She will be devastated," Cragen said focusing on David.

"Then what am I suppose to tell her?"

"That you love her and you are always going to be there for her," Cragen answered.

David nodded his head and began to understand why he couldn't tell Olivia. He saw the way she reacted when she thought Elliot was going to be hurt and he knew instantly that Elliot had once been her best friend. He knew that for a long time Elliot was the only person she trusted and he had to give Elliot his props for that. Now he just needed to figure out a way to explain what happened to Olivia without flat-out lying.

XXX

"Who's that?" Olivia asked when Casey answered her phone.

Casey held up her finger as to tell Olivia to wait a minute and then she mouthed the words 'David'.

"What did he say?" Olivia interrogated once Casey got off the phone.

"He said to tell you that everything is okay and he is on his way home right now," Casey answered.

"So Elliot's okay?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Case?" Olivia asked knowing that she was keeping a secret.

"David's on his way so I should be going." Casey grabbed her jacket and and gave Olivia a quick kiss on the head and hurried out the door before Olivia could say anything.

Olivia was only by herself for a few minutes when David showed up back at home. Olivia still hadn't moved from her spot on the couch so David walked over to her and kneeled down beside her.

"Olivia you know that I love you," David said pushing a piece of hair out of her face.

"David, what's going on?"

"I just need you to know that I love you."

"I love you too," Olivia said in a sweet innocent voice.

"No you don't understand. I know I have told you a million times that I love you but it's so much more than that."

"Honey, I know you love me," Olivia said forcing herself to sit up.

David grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes, "I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. I would do anything to make you happy. I would risk my life, for you Olivia Benson."

"David where is all this coming from?"

"I just need you to know. I know that you haven't been able to trust many people in your life but I'm not one of those people. I want you to be able to come home from work and tell me how your day want. I want you to be able to cry in front of me and not feel ashamed. I want you to be able to wear sweatpants and have your hair in a sloppy bun and still feel gorgeous. Because you are."

Olivia didn't say anything but from the sparkle in her eye David knew she was listening.

"I think we should take this to the bedroom," Olivia provocatively said.

"No," David laughed, "Have you forgotten that you are to take it easy? Sex can wait."

"Fine," Olivia pretended to pout by crossing her arms and sticking out her bottom lip making the puppy dog face.

"Oh come here," David said opening his arms for Olivia to lay in them.

They ended up falling asleep right there on the couch in each others arms without saying a word. Just laying there in silence like they were, was everything Olivia had ever wanted. She just wanted to be loved.


	30. Chapter 30 Truth

**There's only a few chapters left of this story and there is a sequel being conjured up at the moment! I hope you liked this story and it means a lot that you read it! Enjoy! **

The next morning Olivia woke up to David staring at her. "Do you always watch me when I sleep?"

"You're beautiful when you sleep," he smiled.

"Are you ready to tell me what actually happened yesterday?" Olivia asked taking David off guard.

"What are you talking about?"David tried to play off.

"Something happened yesterday that nobody is telling me and I want to know."

"I was going to tell you today... I just didn't want you to be upset."

"Why would I bet upset? What went on yesterday?" Olivia was basically begging for him to tell her what happened with Elliot and James.

"Your partner, Detective Amaro went into the house yesterday where James and Elliot were. When he got in there..." David didn't want to finish the sentence. He couldn't bare to see the look on Olivia's face after he told her.

"Elliot was the one with the gun."

David knew he had struck a nerve. Olivia's mouth went into a straight line and her face just went blank. "Well he was defending himself."

"Liv," David said in a comforting voice, "He set it up."

"You're lying." Olivia said it in a whisper because she didn't know what to believe. Of course she believed David but, Elliot had been her best friend for so long. Why would he do this to her? She didn't understand.

"Liv it's okay," David said trying to sooth her now wracked sobs, "It's okay."

"All I ever wanted was somebody that loved me and that I loved back and a best friend," she said through her tears, "That's it."

"And you have that," he whispered into her ear as he continued to rock her while she sobbed. "I love you and I hope that you trust me enough to let me be your best friend."

"I do..."

"Then you have everything you've ever wanted."

She wiped away the tears from her face and pulled out of David's embrace, "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes I do," she said looking out of the window, "When I yelled at you when I thought that James took Elliot."

"I wasn't ever mad. I understood that he was your best friend for a long time."

"You're so understanding," she finally smiled.

"I try," he smiled back.

"Do you mind if we go down to Riker's so I can talk to Elliot?" Olivia wanted to ask Elliot why he did what he did and she also wanted to tell him he messed up.

"Of course I don't mind. Get dressed and we will head out."

Olivia gave David a slight peck on his cheek before she started to get lost in her thoughts. Once again things had made a turn for the worse for Olivia. She had lost her best friend again. David was being so understanding with her but, what happens when they get married and David gets sick of her drama? What if he leaves? She can't handle it. She just can't handle losing someone she loves again.


	31. Chapter 31 Talking

**Let's just say... I like happy endings.**

Olivia and David were waiting inside a private visiting room waiting for an officer to bring Elliot in when David started noticing that Olivia was shaking.

"Liv?" he asked truly concerned for her.

"I'm fine," she answered without even asking why he said her name.

He backed off but still paid close attention to her. The room had been silent for only a few minutes when an officer in a navy blue suit walking in with Elliot in front of him. Elliot was surprised when he saw Olivia sitting there.

"Liv?" Elliot whispered. The officer sat him down in a chair and cuffed him to the metal table.

Olivia couldn't bare to look at Elliot in that awful orange suit. It didn't go well with his eyes at all.

"Why did you do it?" she asked after working up the courage. She looked up into his piercing eyes of blue.

"I thought David was taking you away from me..."

"You were my best friend!" Olivia shot back, "My best friend! You think I would just leave you in the dark like that? You were wrong."

"I know I was wrong Liv." Elliot bowed his head going to hide his face in his hands but realizing they were cuffed, "I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

David was sitting back listening to the woman he loved argue and he couldn't believe the words he heard came out of the fools mouth. 'Forgive me?' he thought to himself. 'You weren't her to forgive you after you do all this?'

"Forgive you?" Olivia asked. The reality that she was about to lose her best friend of 12 years for the second time, finally began to hit her. It hit her hard. She started sobbing loud sobs and nothing David seemed to do could calm her down. He had her embraced in a tight hug and she laid her head on his shoulder, letting the salty tears soak through.

"Please Olivia," Elliot whispered, "Please forgive me."

"I'm sorry," Olivia whispered through her tears. She lifted her head from David's shoulder and turned to walk out the door with David following behind.

"So you're just going to throw our friendship away because I made a mistake?" Elliot hollered after her.

She stopped in her tracks and swung her body around to face him, "You left me. Karma's a bitch."

She spun around again grabbing David's hand and proceeding out of the jail. When they got outside, it took all of Olivia's strength for her knees not give away. She leaned up against David's truck for support and took in a few deep breaths. She was done crying for the day. She wasn't going to Elliot get into her head and ruin her marriage. She loved David and now, she was one-hundred percent sure.

"Can we go home?" Olivia asked squinting her eyes from the sun.

"Of course we can," David smiled hoping into the driver's seat.

XXX

"Fin! Fin! Fin, where the hell are you?" Casey was running around through the precinct like a maniac looking for Fin when she ran into Cragen.

"Can I help you counselor?" he questioned, wondering why Casey was so frantic.

"It's Olivia!" she answered out of breath.

"What's wrong with Olivia?" Cragen asked. His face turned white and his mouth went into a straight line.

"She's getting married!" Casey squealed happily, "The wedding is back on! This weekend! I have to tell Fin because she wants him in the wedding."

"She's going to have the wedding? The whole thing with a dress and bridesmaids?" Cragen had to ask considering this didn't sound a thing like his detective at all.

"Yeah!"

"Fin went to grab some lunch," Cragen began with the color returning to his face, "I'll tell him you stopped by when he returns."

Casey nodded after finally catching up to her breath, "She still wants you to walk her down the aisle."

"Are you sure?" he asked with tears sparking in his eyes.

"Yes. I talked to her and she said she doesn't want anybody but you walking her down that aisle."

"I'll have to call her and thank her," Cragen smiled. "Thanks Casey for coming down here."

"No problem, by Captain."

Captain waved good bye to Casey and Casey straightened her skirt and made her way to the elevator to go share the wonderful news with Alex and Melinda.

**I know this was a short chapter but, there really wasn't anything left that fit this chapter. Do you like the story? You can be honest... I won't cry... maybe. Please review! :)**


	32. Chapter 32 Believe in Ever After

**This is it... The last chapter. *****Tear* I am really thankful to the people who reviewed this story and for the people who read it. I hope you LOVE this last chapter.**

"This is it," Olivia whispered to herself hoping nobody would hear. She was staring out of the window at the chapel she had been at not too long ago. Cragen was standing right behind her when she had muttered the words.

"Olivia Benson I am so happy that we met," Cragen said sitting on a chair across from her. "There isn't a person in this world I'd rather call my daughter."

Olivia felt the tears pricking in her eyes, "Don..."

"I've watched you grow up for almost 14 years," he continued, now crying a little himself, "This is your wedding day. It's suppose to be the best day of your life."

"It is," Olivia said quietly threw her tears, "I'm so glad that I have wonderful friends and family." Olivia stood up and walked over to Don who gave her a hug and then handed her a tissue so she could wipe the eyeliner that had fallen under her eyes.

"David's ready," Alex peaked into the hall.

"Let's get started."

Alex lined up next to Munch and Casey lined up next to Fin. The bridesmaids were wearing a cotton candy blue colored dress that was very simple and elegant. The groomsmen were wearing black ties with a blue flower pinned to them. Olivia thought everybody looked beautiful and even though her nerves were in fire, she couldn't wait for the music to play and the white church doors to open so she could walk down that aisle to the rest of her life.

Don was standing next to Olivia in a tux that matched the groomsmen and Olivia was wearing a gorgeous white wedding dress. It was strapless like Olivia had anticipated and it was simple but elegant. Don had locked his right arm into Olivia's left and the music started playing.

Olivia felt the smile creep upon her face as the people in front of her started walking. It was now her turn, and she seemed to be floating on clouds. As soon as she stepped onto the red trail that had been laid down she couldn't help but let the memories of the past fade away. This was her now, this was her present, and this would forever be her future.

She had caught a glimpse of David who was standing at the altar looking as handsome as ever. Olivia smiled at him and he couldn't help but give the biggest grin. When it was time for Don to give Olivia to away, Olivia gave Don a simple kiss on the cheek and whispered, "Thanks Dad."

Don had taken his seat in the front row of the pews and had been in awe of what was going on in front of him. Olivia Benson. The girl cop he never thought would make it but, hired her anyway. The girl he thought would marry Elliot Stabler. The girl who he had seen go through so much in her lifetime was now a woman. A woman who was marrying the man who loved her more than life itself.

Olivia slipped her arm into David's and together they walked up the altar, hand in hand.

"We are gathered here today to join you, David Hayden, and you Olivia Benson in holy matrimony," the priest announced aloud.

While the priest was rambling on, Olivia looked out into the crowd of people that was there. Don and Liz sitting together. David's cousins and younger sister. Her new family. The family that she had always wanted, she was getting. She looked up into David's eyes and could see her future. She saw them living happily in a house together with two kids running around in the back yard. She saw happiness. She finally snapped back to reality hearing the words of the priest, "The rings please?"

Casey handed the two golden wedding bands to the priest and the priest handed one to David. "Do you, David Hayden, take Olivia Benson to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold? For richer or for poorer? In sickness and in health?"

"I do," David beamed.

"Please place the ring on her finger." David slipped the gold band on Olivia's left hand and this made it real to him that he was finally marrying the woman of his dreams.

"Do you, Olivia Benson, take David Hayden, to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold? For richer or for poorer? In sickness and in health?"

"I do," she smiled.

"Please place the ring on his finger. Olivia did as she was told and couldn't wait for the man to let them kiss.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. David Hayden," the Priest said, "You may now kiss the bride."

David and Olivia connected their lips together and shared their very first kiss as a married couple. There was many more to come. That they were both sure of.

When the kiss was over, the happy music started playing and David swooped Olivia up in his arms and carried her out of the church. Outside, the sun was shining and the sky was a perfect blue. The birds were chirping and the most important people in her life were there. 'Olivia Hayden' she thought, 'It's perfect.'

Together, they drove off into the sunset in a rented convertible with cans tied to the back of the trunk clanking on the sidewalk and the back window saying 'Just Married.' She finally got the fairytale she had always wanted.

**I never said there wasn't an epilogue...**


	33. Chapter 33 Epilogue

**3 years later...**

"Hannah! Don't push your sister!"

"Looks like we made beautiful children," David chided.

"Sure did," Olivia kissed him.

Olivia and retired from her job as a detective but still went into work some times to help out unpaid. She had gotten pregnant very soon after the wedding and to her and David's surprise, with twins. Two girls that they named Hannah and Heather.

"I can't believe I have two amazing children..."

"I can't believe WE have two amazing children," David whispered tucking their daughters into bed and giving them a goodnight kiss on the cheek.

"It's everything I've ever wanted and more."

"I know," David said cracking their nursery door behind them, "I'm glad I could be a part of it."

They both smiled as they walked in their new room in their new brownstone. They crawled in bed and kissed each other goodnight like they always had.

That night Olivia dreamed of her mother. She dreamed that when Heather almost fell off her bike and busted her lip, her mother was there just in time to stop it. Her presence anyways. Olivia smiled in her sleep and couldn't help but think that her mom was there with her in real life. Even if she couldn't see her, she was always there.

**THE END!**


End file.
